A Deadly Game
by captaindynamite
Summary: For four years, Shawn's been in an abusive relationship with his best friend, Hunter. No one ever tried to save him, until now.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to just go through with this one. I wasn't sure if I could pull it off, but apparently I can.**

**A quick note, I adore Triple H [ Hunter ], don't get me wrong, but I wanted him to be the one that would be the bad guy in this story. So yeah, don't worry, that guy is one of my favorites. **

**I had musical inspiration for this one, the song I listened to was "Deadly Game" by Theory of a Deadman, which is the song they used for No Way Out 2006.**

**I own no one, they are all owned by themselves and the WWE. The lyrics are owned by Theory of a Deadman.**

_'Cause it's a deadly game that we play as we live our lives,  
When we say what is on our minds,  
Play it now before the game is over._

Shawn hummed softly to himself as he stood in the locker room, dancing slightly in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

"I think I'm cute. I know I'm sexy. I've got the looks that drive the girls wild" he sang to himself as he ran a brush back through his hair.

"Shouldn't that be the boys wild?" questioned a voice from behind him. Shawn spun around, surprised, and looked over at Hunter as he leaned against the nearby wall, a wide grin resting on his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about," mumbled Shawn as he turned back around, turning his back to Hunter. Hunter's grin turned into a smirk as he pushed away from the wall and walked over to Shawn, standing behind him.

"I'm pretty sure you do," he whispered in Shawn's ear, his breath tickling along Shawn's skin. Shawn bit his lower lip as his eyes closed; his body quivering as Hunter placed soft kisses along Shawn's neck.

"Hunt, I need to go, please," he begged softly, his eyes flashing open when he felt Hunter pull away.

"Fine, get yourself to the hotel room, I have a surprise for you later," teased Hunter, smirking at Shawn as the older man rushed away from him. Shawn grabbed his bag quickly and left the locker room, wanting nothing more than to just put space between himself and Hunter.

Shawn sighed lightly to himself as he stopped walking, and turned to look back at the locker room door. He didn't want to see what kind of surprise Hunter had for him. If anything, it would probably be something only Hunter would enjoy, and those kinds of surprises were ones that Shawn always disliked. He sighed once more and continued walking, stepping out the back door a few minutes later. He walked to his rental car and climbed in before pulling out of the parking lot, his mind racing.

For the past four years, Shawn had found himself wound up in a relationship that was more than he ever wanted. After his wife left him, Shawn ended up falling in love with his best friend, but as time wore on, he began to notice a change in Hunter. At first, it was simple changes like him taking more of an attitude towards Shawn, and things like that, but as time progressed it just seemed to be getting worse. He had began to strike Shawn whenever he did something that Hunter didn't approve of, and he always seemed to have these "surprises" for Shawn no matter how much he disliked them. At times, it made Shawn wonder what happened to the man he had fallen in love with in the first place.

Shawn pulled himself out of his thoughts as he pulled into the hotel's parking lot. He stepped out of the car carefully, grabbing his bag along the way before locking the doors. He walked to the hotel and stepped into the bright lobby, ignoring the fans that were still there. He knew it wasn't normal for him to ignore the fans, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with them. He walked to the elevator and stepped onto it, keeping his gaze away from the others that were in there with him. He could hear the soft whispers, he could feel the stares, but it was all normal. Everyone in the locker room knew about how Hunter treated Shawn, and yet, not a single person had the guts to save him. He couldn't blame though, if it was the other way around, he was almost certain he would do the same thing.

Stepping out of the elevator, Shawn walked to the room and stepped into it, relishing the silence for as long as he could. He threw his bag onto the bed and went into the bathroom, showering quickly before sitting on the bed, waiting for Hunter to come back. He had been sitting there in the cold, dead silence for half an hour before he heard the click of the door opening. He kept his gaze forward as he listened to the footsteps coming closer to him, and then felt a pair of strong hands place themselves down on his shoulders, shoving him back onto the bed.

A soft groan escaped Shawn's lips as he sank backwards on the bed, his gaze turning towards Hunter, noticing the large smirk that was playing across Hunter's lips. He gulped slightly as Hunter pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Shawn to the bed. Shawn wiggled slightly as he tried to get free, but couldn't before he realized that this had to be the surprise Hunter had for him. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt Hunter's hands roaming his body, his clothes slowly being taken off.

Hours later, Shawn sat on the edge of his bed, his head in hands. His body ached from earlier, and he was pretty sure there was bruising on his ribs from the tough grip Hunter had on him. He sighed faintly as he turned his head, gazing over at the sleeping figure of Hunter. He shook his head and rose from the bed, struggling to put some clothes on. He was just about to slip on his shoes when he felt the bed shift, signaling that Hunter was moving around. He turned slowly, looking over, jumping slightly when he was met with Hunter's gaze.

"Where are you going Shawn?" asked Hunter, sitting up in the bed, the covers falling off his body to his waist. Shawn gulped slightly, turning his gaze away from Hunter.

"I was just going for a walk, I don't feel good," whispered Shawn in response as he rose from the bed and walked to the door, hoping to get out of the room before Hunter got to him, but Hunter was too fast. Just as Shawn reached the door, he felt Hunter grabbing him around the waist, turning him around and slamming him back against the door.

"You're lying," said Hunter, pressing his body against Shawn's, "It's so obvious you're trying to sneak out on me again."

"I'm not, please Hunter, I just need some fresh air," muttered Shawn, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again, looking at Hunter, "I promise."

Hunter stared at him silently for a few minutes before he pulled away, allowing Shawn to leave. Shawn ducked out of the room slowly, and shut the door behind him. He walked down the hall slowly, not really sure where was going. He didn't really need fresh air; he just didn't want to spend the night with Hunter. He sighed faintly as he walked down the hall, pausing outside of a door.

Raising his hand, Shawn knocked a few times at the door, hoping the person inside was there; otherwise he'd have to try another room. Before he had a chance to do that though, the door opened, revealing the occupant, the one person that Shawn wanted to see.

"Can I come in?" he whispered faintly, his pain filled eyes looking up into theirs. The person nodded and stepped back, allowing Shawn access to their room, a safe place away from Hunter for the night. Shawn walked in slowly, feeling safer than he ever could possibly feel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it seems this story has gotten a lot of story alerts and such, no reviews though. Pity but oh well, I love alerts.**

**I forgot to mention, this story is taking place one month prior to right now because I want to include the Elimination Chamber PPV in my story with how Taker got burned, and Shawn was under the ring the entire time, watching that. So yeah, that's it.**

**Lyrics used at the beginning from "Next Best Thing" by Endeverafter, the same band that wrote Jeff Hardy's entrance music.**

**I own no one, by the way, they are owned by WWE. The lyrics are owned by Endeverafter.**

_And it's the same song, I wanna feel something  
when I'm tangled inside of your arms_

Mark stood in the hall of the arena, growling faintly under his breath. He watched as Shawn stepped out of his locker room, glancing around carefully. He knew of the relationship Shawn had with Hunter, and no matter how much he despised it, there was little he could do about it, well until now. He watched Shawn walk out the back door, and growled softly once more, attracting the attention of the few workers that were standing near him.

Turning on his heel, Mark walked back down the hall, heading back to his own temporary locker room. He didn't belong on this show, he was only here to see Vince about a few details that were coming up for his storyline, but he found himself spending more and more of his days here. He wasn't sure why either. He just felt drawn here by something, or maybe someone, he wasn't sure.

Walking into his locker room, he grabbed his bag and turned once more, walking right back out. He made his way to the back door, but stopped when he noticed Hunter stepping out of his locker room, a wide smirk on his lips. A growl emitted itself from Mark's lips once more as he kept his distance, following Hunter out of the arena. He watched as Hunter climbed into a car then drove off, probably on his way to the hotel where Shawn was probably waiting for him, Mark figured.

Shaking his head, Mark strolled over to his own car, unlocking the doors as he walked. He threw his bag into the back then climbed in behind the wheel, driving back to the hotel. He stepped out of the car once he was back at the hotel, groaning faintly as he stretched his legs. These small cars were not a good thing for a man as large as him and yet they kept forcing him to use them. He grabbed his bag and walked into the hotel, making his way through the group of fans that were still there. He made his way to the elevator and took it up to his floor then walked to his room, not noticing anyone around him.

An hour later, Mark stepped out of the bathroom and sat down on his bed, flipping through the stations on the TV. When he couldn't find anything to watch, he turned off the TV and climbed underneath the covers, eager to get some sleep. He tossed and turned for a half hour before he finally fell asleep.

Unfortunately, right as he fell asleep, he heard a series of knocks at his door. Groaning faintly, Mark climbed out of his bed and stumbled his way to the door, unlocking it before opening it. His eyes went wide for a second when he saw Shawn standing there, his body shaking slightly.

"Can I come in?" asked Shawn, staring up at Mark. Mark nodded and stepped aside, allowing Shawn to walk in. He shut the door behind them and walked over to the bed, sitting down and looking at Shawn. When Shawn stepped closer to the light, Mark could see the beatings he had taken from Hunter. He frowned slightly as he took in the bruises that were lying across Shawn's once smooth skin, the cuts that had started to heal. It broke him inside as he stared at Shawn, not noticing how uncomfortable his gaze was making Shawn.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" asked Shawn softly, turning his head away from Mark. Mark shook his head slightly, closing his eyes briefly before looking at Shawn.

"Why did you come here?" questioned Mark, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"I just need a place to stay for the night alright? If you don't want me in here then I'll just go back to Hunter," he mumbled, turning and walking towards the door. Mark stood up from the bed and walked over to Shawn, his large hand wrapping around Shawn's wrist, pulling him back towards him.

"You're not going back to that man," Mark stated slowly, "Not while I have something to say about it."

Shawn smiled faintly, shaking his head at Mark, "I need to return to him before he wakes up otherwise I'll….never mind," he said, sighing gently. Mark frowned faintly once more and pulled Shawn over to the bed, pointing at it.

"Get in bed, you're staying here tonight," he ordered slightly, making Shawn shrink back slightly but he listened as he climbed into the bed, curling up on his side. Mark sighed softly and climbed in next to him, lying on his back after turning off the light. He smiled slightly as Shawn crawled towards him, wrapping his arms around Mark's large frame, holding himself against Mark tightly. Mark wrapped his own arms around Shawn after a moment, holding him close.

"Mark?" asked Shawn after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmmm?" murmured Mark tiredly.

"I…." he started to say before falling asleep, earning a chuckle from Mark as he pulled the smaller man closer to him before he too drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I hope I get some more reviews for this soon. Thank you for the review I did get =]**

**The lyrics used at the beginning of this story come from the song, "Pushing Me Away" by Linkin Park, a fantastic band really.**

**I really, really don't like writing an abused Shawn, it makes me so sad!**

**I own no one, they are owned by WWE. The lyrics are owned by Linkin Park.**

_I've lied to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you _

The next morning, Shawn awoke with a soft groan, his mind barely processing what was going on. He sat up slowly, yawning faintly as he stretched before looking around his surroundings, a frown crossing his lips when he realized he wasn't in his room. Lowering his head, Shawn jumped slightly when he saw a still sleeping Mark lying next to him.

"Oh crap," mumbled Shawn as he climbed out of the bed carefully so he wouldn't wake Mark as he began to look around for his shoes. He pulled his shoes on then stood up, looking over at Mark. He sighed faintly as he walked around the bed to the nightstand and grabbed a piece of paper then a pen, quickly scribbling a note for the other man. He then turned to Mark and leaned down carefully, placing a light kiss on Mark's cheek before turning and heading for the door. He walked out quietly then made his way back to his room, hoping Hunter hadn't woken up yet.

Stepping up to the door, Shawn unlocked it and stepped inside, slowly closing the door. He sighed faintly as he walked into the room; his gaze traveling over to the bed where they rested on Hunter's still sleeping body. He sighed once more before walking over to the bed. He pulled off his clothes and climbed underneath the sheets, curling up his body next to Hunter's. He frowned faintly as he felt Hunter's arms wrap around his body but he did nothing as he closed his eyes, hoping that Hunter hadn't noticed him missing earlier.

"Shawn, baby, wake up," came a voice an hour later. Shawn groaned faintly as he opened his eyes, not realizing he had fallen asleep. He looked up at Hunter, smiling faintly at the younger man as he placed a gentle kiss on Shawn's lips. Shawn watched as Hunter climbed out of the bed and walk into the bathroom before he let out a huge sigh, thankful that Hunter hadn't noticed him missing. He smiled to himself as he climbed out of bed and started getting dressed, not really in the mood for a shower that morning.

Sitting himself down on the bed, Shawn waited patiently for Hunter to return, his eyes locked on the floor until Hunter walked over, standing in front of him. Shawn raised his head and looked up at Hunter, the smile that had been coming to his lips disappearing when he saw the disapproving look on Hunter's face.

"What?" questioned Shawn softly, not sure what he had done wrong. Well no, he knew what he had done wrong; he just didn't know that Hunter knew about it.

"Where were you last night?" questioned Hunter, crossing his arms over his chest, "You left to take a walk but you never came back."

"You waited up for me?" questioned Shawn softly, frowning faintly, "I mean, I'm sorry Hunter. I got lost."

"Bull," growled Hunter, placing his hands down on Shawn's shoulders and pushing him back on the bed, his heavy body coming down on Shawn's, "Where were you?"

"I…I went to visit someone," mumbled Shawn, staring up at Hunter, "Just a friend, nothing big or anything."

"Who?" questioned Hunter, leaning down so his face was mere inches from Shawn's, "Don't start lying to me."

"Um, Orton" replied Shawn, frowning faintly, "It was nothing serious, he just needed help with something."

"Lies, Orton isn't even at this hotel!" growled Hunter, his hand reaching up and slapping Shawn across the face. Shawn frowned as he blinked back tears that threatened to spill as his face stung from the force of the slap.

"I'm not lying!" stated Shawn, gasping as Hunter smacked him again, his face now burning bright as he stared up at Hunter through tear-filled eyes. "Please, stop."

Hunter rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling Shawn up with him, "Get your ass in that shower, you disgust me," he growled, throwing Shawn towards the bathroom. Shawn groaned faintly as he hit the wall near the door. He sniffled softly as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped underneath the hot water, the tears that had once filled his eyes now spilling down his cheeks. He didn't even hear the door open as Hunter walked in, stepping over to the shower.

"Did I say you could have a hot shower?" questioned Hunter, reaching in and turning the water to cold instead. Shawn's body shook from the shock, but he kept his mouth shut as he continued with his shower, being careful not to look over at Hunter as the other man watched him. Once he was clean, Shawn stepped out of the cold shower and dressed in his clothes, refusing to look at Hunter.

"Better, now I have a meeting with Vince in a little bit, be sure you stay out of trouble, and don't go running off to see some other man," warned Hunter, placing a rough kiss on Shawn's lips before turning to leave. He paused at the door though and turned, looking back at Shawn.

"Actually, I know how I can prevent you from doing that," he said with a grin. He grabbed Shawn's wrist and pulled him into the room, throwing him down in a chair. He then grabbed the handcuffs from last night, and handcuffed Shawn to the chair, grinning sadistically at Shawn.

"There, now be a good boy and I'll let you free soon," he said, kissing Shawn roughly once more before leaving the room. Shawn sighed softly and sat back in the chair, hoping soon would really be soon.

Meanwhile, Mark sat up in his bed, only just then waking up. He looked over at the side of the bed where Shawn had slept; frowning faintly when he saw Shawn wasn't there anymore. He turned to climb out of the bed, but stopped when he spotted the note. He picked it up and read over it, smiling faintly.

_Hey big guy,_

_Sorry I couldn't stay. I don't want Hunter to hurt you over me._

_Love,  
Shawn_

Mark climbed out of his bed and walked into the bathroom, showering quickly before walking back into the bedroom to get dressed. He then left his room, heading down the hall towards Shawn's room. He stopped at the door and knocked a few times, waiting for someone to answer. When no one did though, Mark pulled out his cell phone and called Shawn's, expecting the other man to answer. Instead, he got Shawn's voicemail.

Staring hard at the door, Mark turned and walked away. Although he had a bad feeling inside of him telling him that Shawn was in there, Mark had no proof. He walked out to his car and drove off to the arena, hoping that he would find Shawn there instead, not knowing that he had left a vulnerable Shawn behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I really love them!**

**The lyrics used at the beginning of this chapter are from "Enemy" by Fozzy. Fozzy is the fantastic band with Chris Jericho as the lead singer. Never heard of them? Go check them out on youtube!**

**Mark gets a bit sappy at the ending of this, unfortunately, but he won't always be like that. I just needed it for that part. Anyways, I hate writing abused Shawn, I really do!**

**I own no one involved in this story, they are all owned by the WWE and the lyrics are owned by Fozzy.**

_You're my enemy  
All that we had has gone away  
There are times that fade away  
But you'll still be my enemy_

Upon arriving at the arena, Mark climbed out of his car and walked inside, sighing faintly. He had no idea how he was going to find Shawn; he only knew he had to. Walking down the hall, Mark tried to think of where he could find Shawn. Other than the locker room, Mark wasn't sure where Shawn liked to spend his time. It wasn't like he kept a close eye on the guy. He growled faintly as he turned a corner, spotting John Cena ahead of him. Maybe he knew where Shawn was, Mark wondered as he walked down the hall towards the other man.

"Cena," growled Mark as he walked up to him, towering over the shorter man, "Have you seen Shawn?"

John jumped when he heard Mark's voice from behind him. He turned slowly, grinning sheepishly up at Mark.

"Er, no I haven't," he mumbled haphazardly, "I did see Hunter though. He said Shawn's back at the hotel."

Mark nodded briefly and turned on his heel, storming down the hall once more. He walked out the back door and towards his car. He climbed into his car and drove back to the hotel, hoping Shawn was okay. He arrived at the hotel a little while later and climbed out of his car, hurrying into the building. He rushed to the elevator and took it up to Shawn's floor, hoping that nothing had happened to the other man.

Meanwhile, Shawn fought with the handcuffs, trying to force himself free. He sighed heavily when he realized he couldn't and sank back further in the chair. He really wished whoever had come to the door earlier had tried to open the door, but of course, they hadn't. He sighed again and closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself somewhere else.

A loud banging came from the door a few minutes later, causing Shawn to jump in his spot. He stared at the door; his eyes wide as it opened and revealed a large man. He tried to scoot back further in his chair, but couldn't get the chair to move.

"Shawn?" questioned Mark as he walked further into the room, his eyes falling on the lone figure of Shawn. He walked over to him quickly, his eyes only then coming to the handcuffs. He frowned faintly, shaking his head. "He handcuffs you to things?"

Shawn nodded faintly; looking up at Mark, "He takes the key too!" stated Shawn, bouncing slightly in his spot. Mark rolled his eyes and began to look around the room for something to break the cuffs with but was unable to find anything.

Just as Shawn opened his mouth to say something, he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He growled faintly as he fished the phone out, and opened it, placing it to his ear. Mark sat on the bed and watched Shawn silently, curious who would be calling him at a time like this.

"That was Hunter," mumbled Shawn as he put his phone back in his pocket, "He's coming back. You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving Shawn," stated Mark, shaking his head, "I'm not letting Hunter hurt you again."

"And I'm not going to let him hurt you," said Shawn, sighing heavily, "Please, if you don't want him to hurt me then leave!"

"He can't hurt me Shawn!" growled Mark as he stood up from the bed once more, "I will make him stop hurting you though!"

Shawn watched as Mark stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He sighed heavily, shaking his head as he tried to find comfort in his chair once more. He didn't have to sit there much longer before the door opened again and Hunter walked in, glaring at Shawn.

"What?" questioned Shawn innocently, not sure why Hunter was so upset with him. Hunter walked over to him and took the handcuffs off of him before grabbing Shawn roughly around his wrists, yanking him up out of the chair.

"What's this I hear about Mark looking for you?!" growled Hunter, spit flying out of his mouth and hitting Shawn on the face. Shawn frowned, confusion written on his face.

"I don't know," answered Shawn softly, "Maybe he wants to talk about the PPV next month."

Hunter growled once more as he threw Shawn to the floor, causing a soft groan to force its way out of the other man. He grabbed Shawn once more and pulled him up off the floor, glaring at him.

"I'm so sick of you lying to me," he growled before throwing Shawn once more, laughing faintly as Shawn crashed into the TV center before falling to the floor once more. He grabbed Shawn and pulled him up once more, not even caring that Shawn's face was bleeding from the cut he received from hitting the TV center.

"Hunter please," begged Shawn through his tears, "I thought you loved me."

Instead of answering Shawn, Hunter smashed his fist into Shawn's face, knocking the older man back down to the floor once more. He grabbed Shawn by his hair this time and yanked him back up onto his face, ignoring the swelling that was starting to form around Shawn's eye. He walked to the door and threw Shawn out, watching as Shawn smacked into the door across the hall. Hunter slammed the door shut once Shawn was out, leaving Shawn alone in the hallway.

Meanwhile, Mark paced in his hotel room, growling loudly to himself. He couldn't stand being so far away from Shawn knowing that Hunter was probably in there hurting him right now. He needed to come up with some way to help Shawn; he just wasn't sure what he could do.

"Screw it," growled Mark as he stormed out of his room and went down the hall towards Shawn's. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't seen Shawn until he nearly stepped on him. His eyes flew open wide as he kneeled down, placing a hand on the side of Shawn's face softly. He picked Shawn up off the floor carefully and walked back to his own room, placing Shawn's bloody body down on the bed.

Shawn stirred from his unconscious state a few hours later, his eyes scanning all around him as he slowly sat up. He was, once again, not in his own room or the hall for that matter. He frowned as he waved a hand in front of half of his face, frowning even more when he couldn't see out of one of his eyes.

"Easy Shawn," said a voice, shaking Shawn from what he was doing. He turned his head and looked over; smiling when he saw it was Mark. Mark walked over to the bed and sat next to Shawn, placing a hand on Shawn's.

"What happened Shawn?" asked Mark softly, staring at Shawn as he rubbed Shawn's hand softly.

"I…" started Shawn his voice shaking, "Hunter came back and he wanted to know why you were looking for me. I didn't know but he wouldn't believe me. He threw me around for a bit before throwing me out of the room."

"And you have a swollen eye for what reason?" questioned Mark once more, placing a cold wash cloth against part of Shawn's face.

"He punched me," mumbled Shawn in response, lowering his gaze, "I guess I deserved it. I never was a good liar to him."

Mark shook his head, taking both of Shawn's hands in his, "You didn't deserve it. Any of this in fact," he stated softly, "Hunter deserves all of this though."

Shawn smiled faintly before crawling over to Mark, sitting himself down on Mark's lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around Mark, smiling more brightly when he felt Mark's arms wrap around him.

"I thought he loved me," whispered Shawn as he rested his head against the side of Mark's neck.

"He doesn't if he hurts you," said Mark softly, resting his head against Shawn's, burying his face in Shawn's soft hair.

"Do you love me?" Shawn whispered after a few minutes of silence. He waited in silence for a few minutes, but didn't get the chance to hear Mark's response before he fell asleep, his old body not use to the punishment he had taken.

"Yeah I do," answered Mark, frowning faintly after a little bit when he got no response. He pulled Shawn back, chuckling faintly when he saw the other man was asleep once more. He laid Shawn back on the bed and rested himself down next to him, wrapping his arms around him, resting his head against Shawn's.

"And I always will," he whispered before drifting off to asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**The lyrics used at the beginning are from "Victim of the Game "by Garth Brooks, a fabulous country artist.**

**I own no one involved, they are all owned by WWE. The lyrics are owned by Garth Brooks.**

_And there were things you couldn't hear  
'Cause you were listenin' with your heart  
But you can't say I didn't warn you  
Now there's no one else to blame  
There's no one quite as blind  
As a victim of the game_

Mark awoke the next morning to the bright sunlight casting its way into the room. He rolled his body away from the still sleeping Shawn, and climbed out of bed, disappearing into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and was just getting dressed when he heard a series of whimpers from the bed. He stepped out of the bathroom and looked over at the bed, frowning as he saw Shawn fidgeting around underneath the covers, his arms and legs trashing out at something only he could see in his head.

Stepping up to the side of the bed, Mark grabbed Shawn's arms and rested them down at his sides before doing the same to his legs, making sure there was no way he could be hit. He sat down next to Shawn, cupping the side of his face in his hand. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Shawn's lips before pulling back, watching as Shawn's eyes fluttered open quickly as he shot up, his breathing heavy as he looked at Mark.

"What's going on?" asked Shawn, frowning heavily as he looked around, wondering why he was in Mark's room again. Mark tilted his head to the side curiously, looking at Shawn.

"You don't remember?" questioned Mark, looking at Shawn as he shook his head, "Hunter threw you out last night after beating you again. I brought you back here."

Shawn frowned again, laughing softly, "Hunter wouldn't throw me out. He loves me," stated Shawn rolling his eyes as he playfully hit Mark. He climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Mark stared after him, shocked and confused by Shawn's change of personality.

Shawn took a quick shower, the hot water helping his aching body before he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his body. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, frowning at the blackness around his right eye and the cut that was resting over his left eye. He shrugged and stepped out of the bathroom, looking over at Mark where he still sat on the bed.

"I need clean clothes," mumbled Shawn, not even noticing Mark staring at him. Mark licked his lips slightly as he watched the water drip down Shawn's body before he shook his head, bringing himself back to reality.

"Well, you can either borrow something of mine or wear your clothes from yesterday," answered Mark, turning his head away before he said or did anything more. Shawn frowned slightly, thinking over his choices.

"I'll just go back to my own room," stated Shawn walking out of the room. Mark watched him, dumbfounded as Shawn walked back to his room, stepping in and shutting the door behind him. Mark just couldn't understand Shawn's new take on everything. He sighed softly as he walked back into his own room, gathering Shawn's dirty clothes and placing them in his bag so he could return them later.

Back in his own room, Shawn looked over at Hunter as he slept in their bed. A small smile formed on his lips as he got dressed then walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. The movement stirred Hunter from his sleep and he opened his eyes, looking over at Shawn.

"What are you doing back?" growled Hunter as he sat up, staring hard at Shawn, "I thought I got rid of you."

"You did, but I know you don't mean it," said Shawn with a grin. Hunter raised an eyebrow at him before climbing out of the bed and walking over to Shawn. He shoved Shawn back onto the bed and climbed down on him, glaring down at Shawn.

"Oh you think I didn't mean it?" questioned Hunter, watching as Shawn nodded, that same stupid grin on his lips, "Then maybe this will make you realize that I did."

Shawn gasped as Hunter removed his clothes before slamming his fists into Shawn's sides, laughing softly at the loud groans that escaped Shawn's lips. Hunter then proceeded to smack Shawn's face a few times, making sure to hit the cut on his forehead every now and then as well.

Mark paced in his room quickly, his mind racing. How could he just let Shawn go back to that man? He couldn't understand it. He knew Hunter was a man and yet he let Shawn go right back to him. He growled loudly at himself before leaving his room, storming down to Shawn's room. He leaned against the door, listening for any noise.

Inside the room, Shawn screamed out in pain as he felt Hunter's fists collide once more with the side of his face. He spat out a bit of blood but couldn't remove the sickening taste as he sank off the bed onto the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The scream he heard was enough for Mark to kick the door a few times before stepping back and running full force at the door, knocking it off it's hinges after a couple of tries. He tore into the room and threw Hunter to the side, not even caring that he might hurt him. He grabbed one of the extra blankets and wrapped it tightly around Shawn before standing up and looking at Hunter.

"If you ever touch him again I will kill you," threatened Mark before he turned and walked out of the room with Shawn. He walked back to his own room and placed Shawn down on his bed, ducking into the bathroom for a wet wash cloth before coming back out. He wiped at Shawn's face softly, mumbling soft words to him to help calm him.

"Mark?" whispered Shawn after a few minutes, his eyes finally opening as he looked up at the larger man. Mark smiled faintly at him before pulling Shawn into his arms, holding him tightly. He sighed as he heard the whimpers coming from Shawn as he held him close, trying to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry I let you go back to him Shawn," said Mark softly, sighing. Shawn pulled back and looked up at Mark. He frowned faintly as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Mark's, kissing him softly for a few minutes before pulling back.

"Don't blame yourself please," whispered Shawn as he lowered his gaze, "I was just blind."

"You were blinded by an undeserved love," said Mark as he situated Shawn down on the bed. He rested himself down next to Shawn, holding him tightly in his arms. "You'll learn to move on though."

Shawn smiled faintly as he rested himself against Mark, closing his eyes tightly as he relished the safety he felt in Mark's arms. Both of them were oblivious to Hunter as he sat in his own room working over a plan to get Shawn back under his control and out of Mark's arms once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys =]**

**I've decided to progress this just slightly since I feel going off of the last few chapters that It would take a while to move through one month, so yeah, that's why I'm jumping to the PPV so quickly.**

**The lyrics used at the beginning are from "Broken Soul" by Fozzy, yet again with Jericho's band =]**

**First time I get to mention my favorite referee, Charles Robinson, in a story, yay!**

**Wow this chapter is really long! It has a bad ending, I'm sorry, but it'll get better soon. Mark has a plan, he just needs to cool down literally.**

**I own no one, they are all owned by the WWE. They lyrics are owned by Fozzy.**

_Now I'm standing at the crossroads  
And I know which way to go  
But I'm not strong enough to get there on my own_

Shawn sighed faintly as he walked through the long, quiet hall of the arena. His hands were dug deep in his pockets as he kept his head down, his eyes casted towards the floor. A large oversized hoodie covered his body, hiding the damage from the world, the hood pulled up tight over his head. He sighed once more as he walked, his mind clouded over with thoughts.

A month had past since Mark had left Shawn's side to return to his show, and since then Hunter had used every second of his available time to hurt Shawn. No matter how hard Shawn tried to protect himself, he couldn't bring himself to hurt the man he still loved deep down. Every time Shawn's mind reverted back to Hunter though, he felt a course of pain ripe through his body, reminding him of the torture he had been put through.

Shaking his head, Shawn walked to his locker room and shut the door behind him. He walked slowly over to the bathroom, peeling off the hooded sweater as he walked. He stood in front of the mirror, grimacing at the different shades of bruises on his face. He sighed as pulled off his shirt, his eyes casting down towards the bruises that were scattered along his rib cage and along his stomach. He shook his head as he readjusted the white bandage that wrapped itself around his ribs, holding the broken ones in place.

Shawn walked back into the locker room and pulled a clean shirt on, messing up his hair in the process. He sighed as he walked back into the bathroom, grabbing the brush next to the sink and brushing out his hair once more. He stared at the soft golden locks, his eyes blurring slightly as he threw his brush aside, turning away from the mirror. He walked back over to his bag and grabbed his cowboy hat, placing it on his head.

Then with a fake grin on his lips, he stepped out into the hall, greeting those around him. He could feel their stares on him though as he walked past, each of them whispering about him behind his back. He didn't really even care anymore, though he knew why they were whispering. He hadn't been at work for days due to his broken ribs, and the only reason he was there now at the PPV was because of his storyline. If it wasn't for that, Shawn was sure he'd still be in his hotel room nursing another bloody nose or swollen eye.

Shawn shook his head as he walked away from them, keeping his gaze down until he knocked into someone, knocking him back on the floor.

"Oh there you are babe," said Hunter as he looked down at the fallen Shawn. Shawn frowned faintly as he stood up, brushing himself off. He didn't even have a chance to say anything before Hunter pulled him back to the locker room, ignoring the looks he was getting from the others. Shawn whimpered faintly as he was pulled into the locker room and the door was locked behind him.

Shawn walked back out of the locker room an hour later, an arm wrapped tightly around his stomach. He grimaced as he walked down the empty hall, trying desperately to get away from Hunter. He leaned against a nearby crate, his eyes falling shut as he tried to relax in hopes that the pain would cease long enough for him to go in the show later.

Meanwhile, Mark stood in his locker room, tugging at the cuffs of his long black coat. He sighed softly as he sat down on a bench, running a hand down his face. His mind raced with thoughts about Shawn, his mind wondering if he was okay or not. He had a feeling Hunter had hurt Shawn again after he left, but he knew he had to leave. He had his own show, his own matches to take care of; he just couldn't spend all of his time on RAW. Thankfully though, the PPV at come up at the right time and now Mark had the chance to see Shawn. That is if he could bring himself to go find him. He didn't want to see the damage down to the man that he cared so much about and yet at the same time he was curious still if he was okay or not.

Growling faintly, Mark stood up from the bench and walked off, looking around for Shawn. He walked down a few halls before he was stopped by a stage hand saying he had to go finish getting ready for his match. Mark rolled his eyes and walked away, choosing for now to ignore the worker. He walked around a corner, scanning for Shawn once more when he spotted the other man leaning against a crate. He hurried over to him, hoping he wasn't unconscious or anything like that.

"Shawn?" came a voice, breaking through Shawn's thoughts. He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head, his gaze falling on Mark. A small grin came to his lips as he rushed over to the larger man, throwing his arms tightly around Mark's waist. Mark frowned faintly as he hugged Shawn back, rubbing Shawn's back gently. Shawn jumped as he felt a pain course it's way through his body from the touches, and he pulled back, earning a frown from Mark in the process.

"I'm sorry," Shawn said softly, looking up at Mark's frowning face, "I just hurt, badly."

Mark nodded faintly, sighing heavily, "I understand," he said gently, "Are you sure you can still go through with tonight?"

"Of course, we need this for our storyline," he said with a small grin," Besides; I get to kick you, that's fun!"

Mark rolled his eyes as he shook his head, smiling faintly at Shawn, "Right, well that match is coming up so I suggest you go get to gorilla so you can hide."

Shawn nodded and hugged Mark once more before hurrying away. He walked off to gorilla position and looked around, spotting the referees heading towards him. He removed his hat and set it aside, turning his gaze towards them.

"We're almost ready to go Shawn," stated referee Charles Robinson. Shawn nodded and leaned against the nearby wall, biting his lower lip to keep the pain from showing on his face.

When it came time for Shawn to head to the ring to hide, the lights dimmed to darkness in the arena, and Shawn walked out in the center of the referees. He climbed underneath the chamber structure towards his spot and waited; thankful that he had removed his hat earlier otherwise he'd probably get stuck.

Shawn held his breath, keeping quiet as the other wrestlers began to come out from their match in the Chamber. He sighed inwardly as he watched, his mind off track until he realized it was time for Mark to come out. He grinned faintly to himself as the lights dimmed to darkness once more and the chilling gong filled the arena, signaling the approach of The Undertaker.

He shifted slightly in his little spot, watching as the fire appeared on the stage, before Mark walked out. He grinned inwardly once more as he watched Mark walking before he stepped onto the stage. His eyes flashed open wide as the flames shot up right where Mark was standing. He bit his lower lip to keep from shouting out as tears welled up in his eyes. His heart pounded for a few seconds before he saw Mark storming out of the fire, ripping his coat and hat off. Mark walked into the chamber and then around the ring for a few minutes before getting into his pod near where Shawn was hiding.

It took a few minutes of heavy breathing before Shawn was calm enough to keep quiet where he was hiding. He watched the match with little interest, waiting for the chance when he could get out of that small space and check on Mark. When it came time for him to come out, he climbed through the structure and climbed into the ring, staring at Mark's back. When Mark turned towards him, he kicked Mark with Sweet Chin Music and watched as the larger man fell to the mat. He watched Chris cover Mark for the win and he stood there for a little bit as the show ended.

Once he was backstage, he looked all around for Mark, wanting nothing more than to check and see if he was okay. He sighed softly when he spotted Mark storming down the hall, yelling and hollering at everyone in sight after what happened in his entrance. He stood back as workers fled the scene, none of them wanting to deal with a pissed off Mark. He walked over to Mark after a moment and stood in front of him, clasping his little hands around Mark's wrists.

"Are you okay?" asked Shawn softly, looking up at him. Mark tore out of Shawn's hold and stormed off, his anger still too livid for Shawn to control. Shawn watched him walk away, a frown on his lips.

"Shawn come here!" ordered Hunter from behind him. Shawn spun around and looked at Hunter, sighing heavily. He walked over to the younger man and took his bag from him, walking out of the arena with him. He kept quiet on the ride to the hotel and even as Hunter smacked Shawn around, tears silently rolling down his cheeks. He didn't even cry out as he crashed through the table, his broken body lying in a heap of broken pieces of wood and glass. Hunter walked out of the room after that, leaving the broken Shawn alone in the cold, dark room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**I'll be completely honest here; I have no idea where this story is going. I type as I go, and it just comes out. Shocking huh? Yeah, my muses tell me what they want and I just go with it. It's fun so far!**

**Don't ask me why Cena appears at the end of this, he just came into my head, said "I want to help Shawn!" and bam, he was in the story. Anyways, I seem to like ending chapters with them sleeping, it's easier that way it seems. I know at the beginning of the other I said Mark had a plan, but it changed up some with Mark being afraid of losing his job, and now Cena has an idea. Heh, I hate when things change like that but oh well.**

**The lyrics in this one are from "Complicated" by Carolyn Dawn Johnson.**

**I own no one involved in this story, they all belong to the WWE. The lyrics belong to Carolyn Dawn Johnson.**

_So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay. _

Mark groaned faintly as he climbed out of his car, his body aching more than it really should. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and walked towards the lobby, his eyes trying to fall shut as he walked. He stepped over to the elevator and pressed the button, ignoring the fans that wanted his interview or his picture. He just wasn't in the mood for that kind of stuff.

Stepping out of the elevator, Mark raised an eyebrow when he spotted Hunter walking down the hall, a smirk on his lips. He stepped in front of the younger man, his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled deeply, staring down at Hunter. Hunter looked up at him, rolling his eyes in response. "Where's Shawn?"

"Somewhere wishing he was dead probably," answered Hunter smugly. Mark growled once more and lashed out, his large hand wrapping around Hunter's throat and throwing him against the wall where he held him. "Let go of me if you want to keep your job."

Mark stared at him silently for a moment before he dropped him, shaking his head before storming away. No matter how much Mark wanted to kill Hunter, he didn't want to risk losing his job which would probably happen from hurting the son-in-law of his boss. He growled softly once more as he walked to the door of his room, frowning when he saw a handprint of blood on his door. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the darkness. He turned on the light and walked towards the bed, his eyes falling a small trail of blood that was on the floor. He had thought at first it was from earlier when Shawn was here, but he felt an uneasy feeling falling over him as he stepped up to the bed, his eyes wide when he saw Shawn laying in a heap on the side of the bed.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself as he kneeled down next to Shawn's broken body, pulling him up from the floor. He laid Shawn's body down on the bed, searching for some kind of pulse but finding a faint one. He frowned as he pulled Shawn up and carried him out of the hotel room. He walked down the hall and took the elevator down to the lobby, walking out the back door so no fans would see them. He hurried out to his car, placing Shawn in the backseat before he climbed into the front and drove off to the hospital.

Upon reaching the hospital, Mark rushed out of the car and carried Shawn in, asking for help repeatedly before the nurses came and took Shawn from him. He sat in the hard chairs of the waiting room and waited impatiently for some news on Shawn. An hour later, a doctor came out and took Mark back to Shawn's room, stopping outside of the door.

"Now Mr. Calaway," started the doctor, frowning faintly, "Mr. Michaels has a few broken ribs and bruising along with a black eye. Aside from that he's fine."

Mark nodded and stepped into the hospital room, shutting the door behind him to give them some privacy. He walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it, watching Shawn as he slept peacefully in the bed. He sighed heavily as he rested his head against the bed, stirring Shawn out of his sleep.

"Mark?" he asked softly, reaching his hand out and resting it on Mark's head. Mark lifted his head and looked up at Shawn, holding his hand in his own large ones.

"Hey Shawn," he greeted with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Broken," he whispered softly, tears filling his eyes. Mark frowned sadly and stood up, wrapping his arms tightly around Shawn.

"I'm sorry Shawn," he said softly, kissing the top of Shawn's head, "I wish there was something I could do."

Shawn sighed softly, saying nothing in response as he held tightly to Mark. They stayed like for a couple of hours before a doctor came to discharge Shawn. Mark helped Shawn back to the hotel and watched as Shawn headed for his room where Hunter was probably waiting.

"Shawn, damn it, you're not going back in there again," he stated sternly, pushing Shawn gently towards his room. Shawn sighed softly and allowed him, his eyes casted down towards the floor. He walked into the room and sat on the bed, watching Mark as he settled himself down on the bed, his body still aching from earlier.

"Shawn," said Mark after a few moments of silence, "Why do you keep going back to Hunter?"

Shawn was silent for a minute before he looked over at Mark, frowning slightly, "I still love him," he said softly, lowering his gaze to his hands, "I'll always love him."

Mark sat in silence, Shawn's response ringing through his head. He sighed faintly as he rolled onto his side, his back facing Shawn. Shawn stared at him silently, frowning once more. Although Mark didn't say it, Shawn knew his words had hurt the larger man. He shook his head at himself and stood up from the bed, looking over at Mark briefly before turning and heading for the door.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said softly before he walked out the door. Mark rolled over and stared off after Shawn, but didn't follow him. He lowered his head, staring down at the carpet, a heavy sigh escaping him.

Shawn walked down the hall silently; wondering where was going to spend the night. He sighed again as he stepped up outside of a room just a few down from his own. He raised his hand to the door, knocking a few times before the person answered.

"Shawn? What are you doing out here at this hour?" yawned Cena, rubbing his eyes as he looked at Shawn.

"Can I crash here tonight?" asked Shawn tiredly, a small pout forming on his lips.

"Sure," answered Cena, stepping back to allow Shawn access. Shawn walked in and sat on one of the beds, staring down at the floor. Cena frowned and walked over to Shawn, sitting next to him. "What's wrong man?"

"Guy troubles," he said simply, his eyes filling with silent tears. Cena frowned and wrapped Shawn in a one-armed hug, resting his head against Shawn's.

"Don't worry man, you can stay with me until whoever it is gets their head on straight," said Cena with a small smile, forcing one to appear on Shawn's lips as well. "Come on you, let's get some sleep."

Shawn nodded and stood up, climbing underneath the covers of the extra bed. He rolled onto his side, his eyes falling shut for the night. Cena watched him silently, shaking his head at the very thought of two men torturing Shawn like this. He closed his own eyes after a few minutes and fell asleep, a plan of his own working its way through his dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys and gals =]**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. This story is hard to come up with since I'm not sure at all where it's going. It just comes as my muses come, annoyingly enough. But thankfully, all of my muses are bouncing around hyper-like for Mania tonight so we're good to go!**

**The lyrics used at the beginning of this chapter are from "****Whyyawannabringmedown**** " by Aranda.**

**I own no involved in this story, they all belong to the WWE. The lyrics belong to Aranda.**

_Is it too much to give a damn  
When I'm giving you one hundred and ten  
Don't blink cause I won't be around  
Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down_

Shawn rolled over the next morning, his eyes slowly opening as he tried to figure out where he was. A loud snore shook him from his thoughts, and he turned his head to see Cena sleeping in the other bed. He groaned faintly to himself and sat up, climbing out from underneath the covers. He stared at the sleeping figure of Cena before heading for the door and creeping out into the hallway, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Sighing gently, Shawn walked down the hall tiredly, his arms wrapped around himself tightly. He needed new clothes, and yet he was terrified to go into his room and get them. He shook his head, unwrapping himself from his arms. He had to stand up to Hunter long enough to get clothes, that's just how it was going to have to be. He walked to the door and opened it with his key, taking a deep breath before he stepped in.

Shawn scanned the room as he walked in, surprised to find Hunter not there. He walked over to his bags and gathered some clean clothes, changing slowly so as not to irritate his broken ribs. Once he was dressed, he turned to head out the door but froze, seeing Hunter standing there, a smirk on his lips.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Shawn gently, his eyes clouded with fear, a fear that Hunter didn't even notice.

"Long enough," commented Hunter as he pushed away from the door and walked over to Shawn, wrapping his arms tightly around Shawn. Shawn frowned faintly, casting his gaze up to Hunter's face.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked softly, his eyes falling shut as he felt Hunter's lips traveling along his cheek down the side of his neck.

Hunter smirked into Shawn's skin, his hands traveling a course along Shawn's waist, "I'm fine dear," he growled softly, picking Shawn up suddenly and carrying him over to the bed. He laid Shawn down then climbed on top of him, staring down at his best friend with a small smile. "Perfectly fine," he murmured before leaning down and capturing Shawn's lips in his own.

Meanwhile, Mark sat silently in his bedroom, his eyes red from hardly sleeping the night before. He sighed heavily to himself before pulling himself up from the bed and heading for the bathroom. He took a quick shower then walked out of his room, slowly making his way down the hall. He kept his head down for the most part before he heard voices from down the hall. His curiosity peaked; Mark raised his head, gasping inwardly at the sight before him.

There, standing just a few doors down from him was Hunter and Shawn. He watched as Hunter wrapped his arm around Shawn's waist and led the older man away, the two of them with bright smiles on their lips. Mark shook his head before turning around and heading right back to his room, his heart within him breaking with every passing second.

"Hunt, what's gotten into you?" asked Shawn as he and Hunter walked to their car. Hunter shrugged faintly, looking down at Shawn.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, a slick smirk crossing his lips when Shawn wasn't looking. His plan was going great, he just needed a tad bit more time and Shawn would forever be his.

Mark stared out the window of his hotel room, his eyes locked on the parking lot where he could see Shawn and Hunter leaving. A deep growl escaped him as he stared down at them, a glare crossing his features as he thought about the entire situation. After all the abuse Shawn had been through from the hands of Hunter, why would be willingly go back to him? Mark wasn't sure, but he had a feeling Hunter was planning something for sure.

Stepping back into his room, Mark began to head back out of his room again but froze when he found Cena standing outside of his door.

"What do you want Cena?" growled Mark, his eyes darkening as he stared at the former champ.

"Uh, I've been seeing the crap going on between the three of you lately," he started in response, his words fumbling over each other as he tried to speak, "I want to help."

Mark stared at him silently for a moment before shaking his head, shoving Cena aside, "No one asked for your help Cena," he growled once more before storming away from him. He made his way out to his car and drove to a local gym, his mind set on working out his frustrations. He walked into the gym and looked around, spotting a few of the others there including Glenn. He walked over to the man and sat on the bench machine next to him, watching him for a few minutes silently.

"Alright, what's the matter?" asked Glenn after a few minutes, wiping a towel across his face, "You never just sit and watch me."

"It's Hunter," answered Mark, looking over at his old friend, "The damn bastard is doing something to Shawn to make him love him again."

Glenn stared at him silently for a moment before tilting his head to the side slightly, "Why do you care?" he questioned softly, "You love him now or something?"

Mark sat silently for a moment before nodding his head slowly, "Yeah," he answered finally, "But Hunter is trying to screw it all up."

"Have you thought to tell Shawn your feelings?" he questioned curiously, "I mean, Hunter's married, why would he want Shawn?"

"I don't know, Steph probably doesn't even know," he responded, standing up from his spot and walking over to the nearby machine before beginning his work out.

A few hours later, Mark made his way into the hotel, avoiding the few fans there. He made his way up to his room and unlocked the door, stepping into the room. He flicked on the light and turned his attentions towards the bed, jumping slightly when he saw Shawn sitting on one, his legs swinging back and forth like a little child.

"How did you get in here?" questioned Mark as he dropped his bag on the floor. Before he could get an answer though, Shawn had already stood up and ran to him, clasping his arms tightly around Mark's large figure.

"I wanted to talk to you," he responded after a moment before pressing his lips gently against Mark's, "I wanted to tell you something really good!"

Mark stared at him silently before releasing Shawn's grip around him. He walked over to one of the beds and sat down, watching Shawn as he bounced slightly over to the bed and sat next to him.

"Well, what is it?" questioned Mark.

"Hunter says he loves me again!" he said with a bright grin, "And it's all thanks to you. If he hadn't thought you were in love with me then he would continue to be a jerk to me but since I told him you and I are only friends, he decided to be nice to me again!"

Mark stared at him silently, his breathing quickening slightly. He stood up from his bed and walked over to the door. He opened it then turned to Shawn, his eyes casted down.

"Get out," he said quietly, gesturing slightly towards the door.

"What…?" questioned Shawn gently, standing up slowly from the bed.

"I said get out!" he yelled loudly, taking a threatening step towards Shawn. Shawn jumped and ran out the door, neither man noticing the tears forming in the other one's eyes.

Shawn ran from the room, his eyes clouding over with tears as he ran past the other wrestlers, not even registering a greeting to them. He ran to his room and opened the door, shutting the door with a loud thud behind him. He ran to the bed and threw himself down on it, crying heavily as he curled his body up tightly underneath the covers.

Mark slammed his door shut and walked back over to his bed, falling down on it. He curled up slightly on his side, closing his eyes tightly, forcing the tears away. He didn't even bother looking up as he heard the door to his room open once more nor did he look up when he felt the bed sink underneath him. He kept his eyes shut as he felt someone lay behind him, their large arms wrap around him tightly. He rolled over and clung tightly to his friend, sighing heavily to himself.

"I fucked up," he mumbled gently to Glenn before tiring himself enough to fall asleep. No one knew of the evil, devilish plan Hunter was planning at that very minute as he sat down in the bar, a smirk on his lips as he ordered another drink.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys! =]**

**I'm back on track with my updates again! Yay! My muses are flowing wonderfully right now, so we're good in that department. I've got music too to help me out which is good as well!**

**The lyrics used at the beginning of this one are from "Nameless Faceless"by Fozzy.**

**I own no one involved in this story, they all belong to the WWE. The lyrics belong to Fozzy.**

_Take a look around at the hell you've created  
Self respect and dignity just memories faded  
Each day a little closer to the fate you have made  
Life wasted on myself and the stench of my decay_

Mark woke the next morning with a startle, his head smacking slightly against Glenn's large body. He groaned faintly and sat up, unlatching himself from his friend's grip. He climbed off of his bed and walked to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before stepping back out. He turned his gaze to the bed, shrugging faintly at the sleeping figure of his friend. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the bedroom door, his eyes kept down. After last night, all he wanted was a bit of isolation from everyone, so he made his way out to his car and drove to the arena, figuring he'd have a great deal of isolation there.

Meanwhile, Shawn was in his own bed, his eyes up on the ceiling. He sighed gently as he sat up, wrapping the sheets around his waist as he walked to the bathroom. He threw the sheets aside and stepped into the shower, washing himself slowly. He sighed once more as he climbed out of the now cold shower, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and to his bags, getting dressed in some clean clothes for the day. Then, he sat on the bed, waiting patiently.

It wasn't long though before the door opened and Hunter walked in, a smile on his lips. Shawn stood up and turned to him, his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

"Where were you?" asked Shawn hurt.

"Why does it matter?" questioned Hunter as he grabbed Shawn, wrapping Shawn up in an embrace. "I'm here now, it's all good now."

"No, Hunt, it's not all good," started Shawn, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke, "You were with Steph again weren't you? Why are you playing me while still being married to her?"

"That's none of your business Shawny bear," he responded, pushing Shawn down on the bed, "Now, let's talk about something more interesting or maybe nothing at all."

"No, Hunter stop it," said Shawn, shoving Hunter back slightly. He turned his gaze up to meet Hunter's, but he froze when he saw that dark look appear in Hunter's eyes once more. That look that he had thought disappeared for good the other day.

"Don't touch me like that you little bastard!" shouted Hunter, slapping Shawn hard on the face. Shawn flew back against the bed, bouncing slightly as he raised a hand to face, covering his now red cheek. He scrambled up from the bed, standing to his feet in front of Hunter.

"Stop hurting me!" he begged, catching Hunter's eye, "I thought you loved me, I really did, but I guess you only love me because I'm weaker than you!"

"Shut up Shawn," growled Hunter as he shoved Shawn back into the wall, holding him there, "If you know what's good for you, you'll listen to me or else we'll have a repeat of the other week."

Fear shined through Shawn's eyes as he froze in Hunter's hold, his body limp, "Yes Hunter," he whispered softly, his eyes falling shut, his head dropping as tears welled up in his eyes but he refused to let Hunter see them.

Hunter smirked faintly, pulling Shawn towards the bed, "Good boy," he taunted as he laid Shawn out on the bed and began to pull away Shawn's clothes.

Meanwhile, John Cena stood in the hall not far from Shawn and Hunter's room. He had heard the shouting and got curious, but stopped himself before he got too close. He stared at the door with a frown on his lips before turning and heading off in the other direction. He walked to Mark's room and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it.

He wasn't, however, expecting that person to be Glenn. He stared up at the larger man, a puzzled expression on his lips.

"What do you want Cena?" growled Glenn tiredly.

"I need to talk to Mark," he responded slowly, "Where is Mark?"

"I have no idea, go be a good little Champ and find him yourself," mumbled Glenn before shutting the door. Cena frowned, confused before he walked away from the door.

Once Glenn was sure Cena was gone, he walked out of the room and went off in his own search for Mark. After searching the hotel and not finding him anywhere, he went to the arena, figuring he just had to be there. He drove to the arena and got out, heading into the building. He searched the many rooms before finding Mark in his locker room sitting on the bench.

"What do you want Glenn?" asked Mark softly, his head down.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," he responded as he took a seat next to Mark, "Last night you seemed really pissed off with Shawn, that's why I came over."

Mark sat there silently for a minute before sighing heavily, "Thanks for that," he said simply before shaking his head, "It's all Hunter's fault. He's manipulating Shawn and I just wish-"he trailed off, his cell phone interrupting him.

He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and put it up to his ear without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" he questioned into the small device.

"_Mark, Mark its John Cena," started off John's voice from the other side._

"Look Cena, I know you want to help but I don't want-"he started to say before he was cut off by John.

"_No man, that's not why I'm calling," he responded, taking a deep breath before continuing, "It's Shawn. He's been in some sort of accident; they took him to the hospital."_

Mark didn't even wait to hear the rest of what John said before he slammed his phone shut and stood up, storming out of the locker room. Glenn followed after him as quickly as he could, confused as to what had set Mark off so easily. He kept quiet after jumping into Mark's car with him, watching carefully to figure out where they were heading.

Once they reached the hospital, Mark climbed out of the car and headed inside, followed closely by Glenn. Before they could reach the front desk, Mark heard his name being called from behind him. He turned and found John waving him over. They walked over to the other man and took a seat next to him, staring at him curiously.

"What the hell happened?" growled Mark.

"Mark," responded John softly, "Shawn's in a coma."

Mark stared at Cena before he stormed out of the hospital, one destination in mind as he drove away from the hospital, and away from the man he loved but wasn't able to protect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I can't believe I've hit 41 reviews with this story. That's amazing, and the most I've ever gotten. Thank you everyone!**

**So I'm sure everyone will like this one because it's finally time for Mark to hunt down Hunter and make him pay. So yeah, I got all my lovely inspiration for Mark in this one from "You're Gonna Pay" which is his old entrance music back in Big Evil days and fits this scene perfectly.**

**The lyrics used at the beginning of this one are from "Road to Destruction" by Endeverafter.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE. The lyrics belong to Endeverafter.**

_It's passion that I crave  
And this time he's taking over and everyone gets slain  
And I am a killer baby, a sinner and a saint  
I've got a thirst for war and a will to dominate_

Mark's heart pounded loudly in his chest, his mind reeling as he drove down the street back towards the hotel. He knew exactly what he was going to do, and for once he didn't care about the consequences. He stopped the car once he reached the parking lot, and climbed out before making his way towards the hotel. He ignored the few other wrestlers there, and they avoided him after seeing the angered look in his eyes. If there was one thing the other wrestlers knew about Mark, it was that it was never safe to talk to him when he was pissed off.

Storming over to the elevator, Mark stepped into the empty elevator, watching as a few people scattered out of it, not wanting to be stuck in a small space with a pissed off man. He waited impatiently for the elevator to take him up to the appropriate floor, his mind reeling once more with what he was going to do. When the doors finally opened, Mark stepped out of them and made his way towards Shawn's room, figuring that Hunter had to be there relishing the pain he had inflicted on the other man.

When he reached the door, Mark took a few steps back then ran straight at the door, knocking it open with all of his weight. He stepped into the room, his eyes scanning the room before falling on Hunter as the other man jumped off the bed, holding his hands up towards Mark as if he was surrendering.

"Now Mark, don't do something you're going to regret!" warned Hunter as he took a few steps back from Mark.

Mark chuckled deeply, anger flashing through his eyes as he looked at Hunter, "I don't regret," he said as he turned and shut the door, locking it behind him. He then turned back to Hunter, a sick smirk playing across Mark's lips. He walked over to Hunter, watching as Hunter stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, scooting backwards to try and get away from Mark.

"Don't do it Mark, you'll lose your job!" warned Hunter again as he scrambled behind a chair. Mark grabbed the wooden chair and threw it behind him, chuckling softly at the scared look in Hunter's eyes.

"I don't give a damn about my job," responded Mark as he reached down, grabbing Hunter by the front of his shirt. He pulled him up to his feet, and then up to eye level with Mark, "Now, I suggest you stop scurrying away from me like a wimp, and fight me."

"I'm not going to fight you Mark!" said Hunter, lashing around as he tried to get free, "I can't!"

"You have no problem hurting Shawn," stated Mark throwing Hunter down on the table in front of him, before grabbing the other chair and throwing it away just like he had done with the chair before. "If you're such a macho man, fight me!"

Hunter stared at Mark silently as he sat up on the table, his own heart pounding in his chest out of fear. Then, suddenly, he jumped at Mark, sending both men tumbling down to the floor. Mark hadn't really been expecting Hunter to lash out him, so it wasn't that big of a surprise that he had gone and lost his balance. Hunter then proceeded to slam his fists into Mark's face and sides, trying to hurt the larger man.

"If you had just stayed out of this then Shawn wouldn't be in the hospital," growled Hunter, punching Mark in the face once more.

A dark look crossed Mark's eyes before he threw his hands up, throwing Hunter off of him. He then jumped on Hunter, slamming Hunter down on the floor. He threw punches left and right; similar to how he did in the ring, not even caring if he was making contact. He then stopped suddenly, staring down at Hunter as he panted heavily. Then, just as suddenly, he threw one hard punch to Hunter's face, feeling Hunter's nose break under his fist.

Mark climbed off of Hunter after that, watching as the younger man frantically covered his face with his hands, clutching his nose. Mark stared at the blood on his hands, watching as his hands shook from the anger raging through him. He looked at Hunter silently before walking out of the room, shutting the door with a loud thud behind him. He walked down the hall to his own room and walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

Stepping into to the bathroom, Mark walked over to the sink and turned on the water, scrubbing at the blood that covered his knuckles. He flinched slightly as visions of Hunter cowering below him flashed before his eyes, and he shook his head, turning off the water. He walked back out of his room once he had cleaned up, and proceeded to make his way back to the hospital.

When Mark arrived back at the hospital, he wasn't really expecting anything. He looked up at John and Glenn as he walked over to them, and sat down silently, resting his head back against the wall behind his chair. The two other men stared at him silently, before Glenn ordered John to go get them something to drink so he could have a few minutes alone with Mark.

Once John was gone, Glenn turned to Mark, tilting his head slightly to the side, "Do I really want to know how bad it was?" he questioned gently. Mark shook his head silently, closing his eyes. Glenn watched him silently for a moment before sighing heavily and walking away to find John, leaving Mark alone in the uncomfortable silence.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Hunter scrambled up from the floor, clutching tightly to his nose. He reached for his phone on the nightstand and flipped through the contacts before finding the one he wanted, and placing the call.

"Hey dad, meet me at the arena in an hour," said Hunter, a smirk coming to his lips, "I got something to tell you, something I'm sure you'll enjoy quite bit."

With that, Hunter hung up the phone and proceeded to the bathroom to clean up some before making his way to the arena, the smirk never once leaving his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**I apologize for the fighting scene not being very long. Trust me; Mark has his reasons, even if he doesn't want to share them with me.**

**The lyrics used at the beginning of this one are from "Save Me " by Burn Halo.**

**I own no one, they are all owned by the WWE. The lyrics are owned by Burn Halo.**

_Just need you to show me now  
If there was ever really any way out  
I've been ticking like a timebomb  
Every move I made was wrong_

Shawn stirred slightly in the darkness that surrounded him, his heart beat echoing loudly in his ears. He shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the hard lights that shined over him. He groaned faintly as he sat up in bed, his hands held up to block out the light. A nurse appeared at his side, helping him sit up. He thanked the woman before looking around for his friends, frowning when he didn't see anyone around.

"Shawn, honey," said the nurse, gaining his attention, "There's a group of people sitting outside waiting or you, would you like some company?"

Shawn nodded eagerly, smiling at the nurse. He waited patiently for the nurse to return, hoping that the group of people outside included Mark. The nurse returned a few minutes later with Mark. Mark walked into the room and over to Shawn's side, waiting for the nurse to leave. When she did, Mark leaned down and pressed his lips against Shawn's forehead, staying like that for a minute before pulling back.

"What happened Shawn?" asked Mark softly, holding Shawn's hand in his own.

"I don't know," answered Shawn softly, "I don't want to talk about it."

Mark nodded silently, turning his head when the doctor walked in. He smiled at the two men as he shut the door behind him.

"Sorry we said you were in a coma Mr. Michaels," started the doctor, "We had you confused with another patient evidentially."

Mark rolled his eyes, mumbling underneath his breath. Shawn hit him softly on the arm before smiling at the doctor, listening to what the doctor had to say.

"You should be fine to leave in a few days," said the doctor, "We just want to keep you to make sure nothing else has happened that we didn't catch before."

Mark waited until the doctor was gone before looking up at Shawn, smiling faintly at him. Shawn stared at him, noticing something different about the look in his eyes but he said nothing as the door opened and Cena walked in, followed by Glenn.

"Hey guys!" cheered Shawn happily, smiling at the two of them. They returned his greeting before taking seats around him, telling him about the few things he had missed, all of them avoiding the subject of Mark's fight with Hunter.

Meanwhile, Hunter walked into the arena and made his way towards the office that Vince was using as his own. He walked up to the door and knocked a few times, waiting for Vince to allow him entrance. When he heard his father-in-law's voice from the other side, Hunter walked in and sat down in one of the chairs, his hands held lightly in his lap.

"What the heck happened to your nose?" asked Vince, staring at Hunter with a raised eyebrow. Hunter sighed, shaking his head.

"That's what I want to talk to you about," responded Hunter. Vince nodded his head, waving for Hunter to explain.

"Mark attacked me," said Hunter simply, "I don't know why. I was just walking to my hotel room and he jumped me. He broke my nose."

Vince stared at him silently before laughing out loud, shaking his head, "Mark would never attack you," said Vince, recovering from his outburst. "Mark knows better than to put his job in jeopardy like that."

Hunter glared silently at Vince, "Its true sir," he said, pulling an envelope out of his pocket and handing it to Vince. Vince took it and opened it, pulling out the pictures. He scanned through them silently, his anger growing inside. He threw the photos aside before looking at Hunter, his hands clasped tightly together.

"As of now, Mark is suspended," ordered Vince, "Now get out of my office."

Hunter hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind him. A smirk rose to his lips as he did, and he turned to head down the hall, feeling accomplished for the day.

"So Shawn, I bet you're eager to get out of here soon," said Cena with a chuckle. Shawn nodded with a grin, looking over at Mark.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back to the hotel and relax like a semi-normal person," said Shawn, frowning when he heard Mark's phone ringing.

Mark pulled it out of his pocket, glaring at the caller ID. He threw the phone aside, not even caring as Cena picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Mark, you might want to take this," he said holding the phone a slight distance away from his ear so his hearing wouldn't be damaged by the shouting Vince. Mark growled and took the phone, holding into his ear. Before he could get a word in, Vince had explained that Mark was suspended and ended the call.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Mark loudly, not even noticing Shawn jumping at the sudden outburst.

"Mark, what's wrong?" asked Shawn softly, "What happened?"

Mark didn't answer; he just rose from the chair and left the hospital room, leaving Shawn in a stunned silence.

Once he had regained his composure, Shawn turned and looked at the other two, a frown on his lips.

"What's going on guys?" asked Shawn softly. Cena gulped and looked at Glenn before looking back at Shawn.

"Shawn, you must not get upset about what we're about to tell you," warned Cena, hoping to stall some so he could come up with a better idea, but he couldn't think of anything else other than to tell Shawn the truth.

"What's going on guys?" asked Shawn more sternly.

"Mark kind of attacked Hunter earlier," said Cena, avoiding Shawn's gaze, "He apparently broke Hunter's nose."

Shawn stared at them, his breathing heavy before he ripped the sheets and covers off himself, trying his hardest to get up and out of the bed.

"Shawn stop it, you can't leave," said Cena, trying to force Shawn down on the bed. Shawn fought out of his grip, but as unable to fight Glenn when Glenn grabbed him and laid him back down on the bed, wrapping the covers tightly around him.

"Why would he attack Hunter?" asked Shawn, confused, "I mean, Mark knows better than that!"

The two other men shared looks before glancing back at Shawn, "Shawn Mark, well, he worries about you," said Cena softly, "He doesn't like what Hunter is doing to you."

Shawn stared at them silently before waving his hands at them, "Get out and leave me alone," he ordered before rolling onto his side, his back to them. They sighed and left the room, leaving Shawn alone in the quiet.

Meanwhile, Mark stared out the window in his room, his bags packed up and laying on the bed waiting for him to leave. He sighed and turned, walking over to his bags. He grabbed them and walked out the door, leaving the hotel and everyone for as long as he had to, not knowing that he was simply part of Hunter's plan to get Shawn back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, over 50 reviews. That's really nice to see! Thanks guys =]**

**I moved the story along a bit because well it was moving slowly again. But don't worry; it's only a few days so we can get Shawn out of the hospital.**

**The lyrics used at the beginning of this one are from "Get Through This"by Art of Dying.**

**I own no one involved they are all owned by the WWE. The lyrics are owned by Art of Dying.**

_If I can get through this  
I can get through anything  
If I can make it through this  
I can get through anything_

A few days later, Shawn was walking silently down the hall of the arena, his hands dug deep in his jean pockets. He sighed faintly as he kept his head down, his usually pulled back hair casting a veil across his face. Not that it really mattered. Everyone had seen how beaten up Shawn was looking, how thin he was getting, and yet no one ever bothered to comment to his face. They always talked behind his back, continuing the gossip that Shawn knew was there, though he didn't know exactly what they were saying.

"Hey Shawn!" shouted a voice, breaking him from his thoughts. He lifted his head slowly, looking past the edges of his hair to see John Cena walking down the hall towards him. He frowned faintly, standing there until John was next to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, wrapping an arm loosely around Shawn's shoulders.

Shawn shrugged faintly, keeping his gaze away from John, "I've certainly been better," he said softly.

"You look so thin," commented John, tugging at the loose shirt Shawn was wearing, "We need to get some food in you."

"I'm fine, really," he said, pulling his shirt away from John. He stared silently up at him briefly before stepping away and heading off down the hall again. John jumped and ran to catch up with him, his arm slipping around Shawn's shoulders once more.

"What now?" asked Shawn with a frown, staring up at John.

"Nothing, calm down Shawn," said John, rubbing Shawn's shoulder, grinning at him, "I'm just worried about you."

Before Shawn could comment though, he felt John's lips pressing on his forehead, a light kiss being placed there before he pulled away, flashing Shawn that patented grin. Shawn frowned, taking a step back from John, his back pressed up against a nearby wall.

"What's wrong Shawn?" questioned John, taking a few steps closer to Shawn. Shawn frowned, pressing himself up against the wall even more.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Shawn softly, "You know I'm with Hunter and-"

"Oh Shawn you know Hunter doesn't love you," responded John, his hands finding their way to his hips, "Not like I could."

Shawn stared up at him, flinching backwards as he John drew closer and closer, his lips just a few inches away from him.

"CENA!" growled a loud voice from down the hall. John jumped back, and turned, his eyes growing wide when he saw Glenn storming down the hall towards him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

John fumbled over his words for a few minutes before turning and running off, leaving Shawn still squished up against the wall. Glenn watched him run off before turning to look at Shawn, resting his hand lightly on Shawn's arm, frowning faintly when Shawn jumped.

"Let's get you back to the hotel," said Glenn gently, "How's that sound?"

Shawn nodded, his body still slightly shaking after what happened. He didn't even notice as Glenn wrapped an arm around him protectively and led him back towards the parking lot. He kept quiet during the ride back to the hotel, his eyes locked forward as they walked to his room and he was placed down on the bed.

"My cell number is on the desk, call me if you need me," said Glenn before leaving the room. Shawn jumped slightly as the door to the room shut before he fell back on the bed, a series of shudders filling his body as tears rolled down his cheeks silently.

Meanwhile, John stopped running through the arena when he felt he was far enough away from Glenn and Shawn. He stopped and leaned against the nearby wall, panting heavily.

"What happened to you?" asked a voice, scaring John. He turned quickly, spotting Hunter leaning against the wall next to him.

"What do you want Hunter?" growled John, glaring at the other man.

"Same thing as you apparently," he answered with a smirk, "Shawn."

John rolled his eyes, placing his glare back on Hunter once more, "I'd treat him a whole lot better than you ever could Hunter."

"I doubt that, but that's not why I'm here," said Hunter, waving that subject off with a wave of his hand, "I'm here to make a deal with you."

"A deal? A deal for what?" questioned John curiously.

"If you help me get Shawn back, I'll give you every other day with him to do whatever you want with him," said Hunter, the smirk becoming more defined on his lips, "Do we have a deal?"

John thought it over for a few minutes before a smile came to his own lips. "Deal," he said, shaking Hunter's hand.

Hours later, the duo were on their way back to the hotel after practicing in the ring for most of the day and planning what they wanted to do to Shawn that night.

"He should be alone," said Hunter softly, spotting Glenn stepping into his own room a few doors down from them. He pulled out his key card and unlocked the door, holding it open for John before shutting it with a soft click.

"He's asleep," whispered John, pointing to Shawn's sleeping figure on the bed. Hunter smirked, dropping his bag down on the floor. He pulled the bandana and handcuffs out of it before walking over to Shawn and tying the bandana over Shawn's eyes. He then grabbed Shawn's wrists, pulling him towards the top of the bed yet waking up Shawn in the process.

"What's going on?" squeaked Shawn, thrashing against the hold that someone had on his wrists.

"Easy baby, we're just going to have a bit of funny," responded Hunter once he had gotten Shawn's hands handcuffed to the bed. Shawn felt his breath leave him when he felt another pair of hands come onto his body, yanking at his shirt and pants.

"No please, don't!" he shouted before his lips were covered by another. He tried to bite whoever it was, but he couldn't muster enough of a movement to do it. He thrashed against the other pair of hands instead before growling loudly when he felt a fist collide with his stomach painfully.

"Settle down" growled Hunter demandingly as his hands and another's pulled Shawn's clothes off, tossing them aside. Shawn gulped, his eyes closing tightly as he felt four hands caressing all over his body, touching him in ways that well he didn't really want.

A few hours later, Shawn found himself lying on the floor of the bathroom, a dull pain echoing throughout his head. How he got into the bathroom, he wasn't quite sure. All he could remember was a couple of people touching him for hours, then cold, shivering water blasting against him before well nothing. He struggled up to his hands and knees, and then crawled back into the room, yanking a blanket off of the nearby couch.

Wrapping the blanket around him, Shawn struggled up to his feet before collapsing down on the bed. He scooted along on the bed before reaching the nightstand. Reaching out, he grabbed his phone along with the paper with Glenn's number on it. He dialed the number and put it to his ear, the ringing echoing loudly before he heard the other line pick up.

"_Hello?" came a loud, gruff voice._

"Glenn, help me please," he whispered softly, his body aching from the torture earlier.

"_Shawn? Shawn I'll be right there," said Glenn before hanging up the phone._

Shawn tossed his phone aside before laying down on the bed, his body weak from the struggle he made to even make it over to the nightstand. He laid there silently for a while before he heard the door click open. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he cowered underneath the blanket, holding it tightly over his head.

"Shawn, Shawn come on out now," said Glenn softly, tugging gently at the blanket that covered Shawn's head. Shawn lowered the blanket slightly, peaking over it to see Glenn before pulling it down completely off of his face.

"What happened?" he asked, taking a seat on the bed next to Shawn, looking around at Shawn's clothes tossed around the room.

"I…I don't know," he answered softly, "I just remember Hunter, and someone else, and then cold water before nothing."

Glenn frowned faintly before standing up and gathering Shawn's clothes. He threw them in Shawn's bags then pulled out a pair of pajamas, handing them to Shawn.

"Go get changed, I need to make a phone call," he said, gesturing towards the bathroom. Shawn nodded and stood up from the bed, walking to the bathroom. Once the door was shut, Glenn pulled out his phone and went through his contact list before finding Mark's number.

"Damn it," he growled when he heard Mark's voicemail. He left a quick message for the other man before putting his phone away. Shawn stepped out of the bathroom then, his eyes locked down on the floor.

"Get your things," he heard Glenn order.

"Huh?" he asked softly, lifting his head and looking up at Glenn with a frown.

"Get your things," he repeated, "You're staying in my room tonight."

Shawn nodded silently, not in the mood to argue. He gathered his bags and stepped out the door, following along behind Glenn. He stepped into the other room once the door was open, and walked over to the bed, sitting himself down after tossing his bags to the side.

"Why are you here?" he questioned curiously, "I mean, you're not part of RAW."

Glenn shrugged, sitting on his own bed, "Mark ordered me to watch after you. Vince is letting me, end of story."

Shawn shrugged in response, crawling underneath the covers. He laid his head down on the pillow for only a few minutes before he was fast asleep, his body aching terribly after what happened.

Glenn watched him silently before getting himself ready for bed, crawling into his own bed a few minutes later before he too fell asleep, his mind alert for anything that could happen during the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**I'm sure some of you just love my absolutely evil ideas that pop up every now and then. Hehe well I hope you do anyways. I don't know where they come from, they just come.**

**The lyrics used for this one are from "Deceiver "by Disturbed. Thank you to EnergyPurple for help finding lyrics =]**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE. The lyrics belong to Disturbed.**

_Another fallacy is laid in front of me  
Now I just don't know what to believe  
Another animal sent to devour what ever's left inside_

Shawn sighed as he walked down the hall of the new hotel they were staying at. Most of the other day had vanished during all of his traveling, and he hadn't gotten a chance to see well anyone. He sighed once more as he shoved his hands into his pockets, his eyes cast down on the floor. But if he did want to see someone, who would it be? He wasn't sure he could trust anyone anymore after both Hunter and Cena turned on him.

Stepping into the elevator, Shawn leaned back against the back wall of it, his eyes still down. He knew he shouldn't be out wandering around on his own, especially after everything that happened, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be away from his protection even if it was only for a few hours.

"Hey Shawn!" he heard a voice say as he stepped out of the elevator. He jumped, his eyes searching around for the person before landing on Cody and Ted, both men walking towards him.

"Oh hello boys," he said simply, smiling faintly at them, "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Cena?" questioned Ted, "Or Hunter?"

Shawn flinched slightly at the names, but kept his control the best he could, "No I haven't, sorry," he responded before walking past them. He hurried out of the lobby, his eyes clouding over with a thin layer of tears. He felt a shudder course through his body as he walked, his feet telling him where to go rather than him deciding.

It wasn't too long before Shawn found himself at a nearby park. He sat on one of the benches, the warm breeze blowing his hair back out of his face. He placed his head down in his hands, the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. He paid little attention to those walking past, not even noticing the frowns he was getting from them. He heard nothing more for a while, at least until he felt a hand on his back.

Jumping, Shawn lifted his head and looked behind him, finding Cena standing there.

"John!" he said in shock, jumping off of the bench and walking a few steps away from it, "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see you," said Cena, smiling gently at Shawn, "I wanted to apologize for how I acted the other day."

Shawn stared at him silently, his defensives slowly going down, "You're sorry?"

"Of course I am," he said, stepping around the bench and walking over to Shawn. He wrapped his arm around Shawn's shoulders and began to lead him back towards the hotel. Shawn didn't even notice in his state of shock over Cena apologizing.

"I forgive you," he heard himself say, his mind not even registering what was happening. They walked into Cena's room, the door shutting behind them with Cena locking it up. Shawn walked over to the bed and sat down, glancing up at Cena.

"I'm glad you forgive me," he said softly, walking over to Shawn. He rested his hands on Shawn's shoulders, pushing him back gently on the bed. Shawn stared up at him, gulping slightly.

"You're making me uncomfortable John," he said gently, shivers running through his body. Cena nodded and stood back, smiling down at Shawn. Shawn stood up from the bed, shaking his head a few times. "I should get back; Glenn is probably worrying about me right now."

Shawn turned and headed for the door. He was only a few inches from it when he felt something collide with the back of his head. He screamed out in pain as he crashed to the floor before the darkness settled in around him, and he fell unconscious.

"Damn it Hunter, you could have killed him!" growled Cena at Hunter as the other man stepped out of his hiding spot in the bathroom. Hunter glared at him before picking Shawn up and carrying him over to the bed.

"Let's get this going already, I want to get rid of him before Mark gets here," grunted Hunter, throwing Shawn down on the bed. Cena nodded as he sat down on the bed, tugging off Shawn's clothing while Hunter did the same.

Meanwhile, Glenn paced his hotel room, his eyes flashing to the door every now and then in hopes of seeing Shawn coming in. He growled softly to himself, turning his head to the door when he heard a series of knocks. He straightened up and walked over to the door, yanking it open.

"Mark!" growled Glenn softly, "What are you doing here?"

Mark looked at him, and sighed heavily, "I called you yesterday. Vince let me come back purely for the storyline," explained Mark, rolling his eyes. He pushed past Glenn and walked into the room, throwing his bags on the bed. He then turned and looked at Glenn. "Where's Shawn?"

Glenn lowered his head, sighing softly as he shut the door, "I don't know man;" he replied honestly, "Shawn went out for a walk. He told me he wanted to see some of the others. I haven't seen him since."

Mark glared at the other man, his breathing heavy before he let out a loud growl, his eyes flashing with anger. "I told you to watch over him!" he yelled, storming past Glenn. He walked out of the room, and down the hall towards the elevator. He smashed the button repeatedly before it finally opened and he stepped inside before once more smashing the button to get down to the lobby.

When the elevator finally reached the lobby, Mark stepped out and walked over to the front desk, shoving his way in front of Orton. He didn't even pay attention to him as he turned to the worker, asking for Shawn's room number. Once the man gave it to him, Mark walked off to the elevators and took it up to Shawn's floor.

He stormed down the hall on his way to Shawn's room, shoving past those that were in his way. He stopped outside of the door and kicked at it right below the door knob, watching as it flung backwards. He stepped into the room, his breathing still heavy as he looked around for Shawn. He flicked on the light, a sick feeling filling him when he didn't see Shawn anywhere. He growled impatiently, throwing things around before he heard footsteps come to the door.

Whipping around, Mark rolled his eyes when he saw Glenn standing at the door. He shoved past him, eager to check other places when he felt Glenn grab his arm. He spun back around, glaring at him.

"What is it?" he growled angrily.

"Cody came to my room just now," he responded softly, "Him and Ted found Shawn near the dumpsters in the back parking lot."

Before Glenn could say much else, Mark yanked his arm free and stormed down to the lobby once more, heading for the parking lot. Why Shawn would be near some dumpsters, he wasn't sure but he knew it had something to do with Hunter. He threw open the back door and walked out, his eyes flashing to Ted and Cody.

"He's over here," stuttered Ted, pointing to Shawn. Mark stepped up next to him, his breath leaving him when he saw the unconscious form of Shawn lying on the asphalt, a cut running a course across his face. He leaned down and picked Shawn up then carried him back into the hotel and up to Shawn's room, stopping when he saw Glenn standing there, waiting for him.

"I got a new room for Shawn," said Glenn when Mark walked up to him, "If he was attacked in here, we don't want it happening again."

Mark nodded and followed Glenn to the other room, noticing it was only a few doors down from theirs. He put Shawn down on the bed then led Glenn out of the room. He walked back to their room and gathered his own things, turning to look at Glenn.

"I'm staying with him now," he stated simply, "I don't want anything more happening to him."

Walking out of the room, Mark headed back to Shawn's room, placing his bags down on the floor before shutting the door. He then turned and walked over to the bed, lying his body down next to Shawn. He wrapped his arms around Shawn, holding him tightly in his arms, waiting for him to wake up if he would.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**I decided that Shawn well he needed happiness, but like everything happy, something bad has to happen, and well it did. That's all I'm going to say! =]**

**The lyrics used in this one are from "I Wanna Be Your Man" by Endeverafter.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE. The lyrics belong to Endeverafter.**

_I don't want no other baby  
want you again and again  
and I've waited all night long  
now I know what I wanna do  
I just wanna make love to you_

Mark stirred from his sleep with a startle, sitting up quickly. He turned his head, frowning slightly when he saw that Shawn was still not awake. He sighed heavily and climbed off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. He took a slow shower before returning to the bedroom, watching Shawn as he dressed for the day. He then walked over to the bed and sat down next to Shawn, staring down at him silently before pressing his lips to Shawn's cheek, his eyes falling shut.

Shawn frowned faintly inwardly when he felt someone touching him. He groaned lightly as he tried to rustle himself awake enough, though he found it still hard to do. He shifted slightly, knocking against something next to him. The frown on his lips deepened as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to make them adjust to the new light.

"Mark!" he shouted once he saw that it was Mark sitting next to him. He sat up quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around the larger man. He smiled faintly when he felt Mark's arms snake around him, holding him tightly. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too Shawn," he said softly, pulling back only to press his lips gently against Shawn's cheek once more. Shawn smiled faintly at him before lowering his gaze to the bed.

"I thought you were suspended," he said faintly, "I was alone, lost and you were gone."

Mark frowned, wrapping his arms around Shawn once more, holding him tightly, "I didn't want to go, Hunter must have got Vince to suspend me," he explained, kissing the top of Shawn's head. "But I'm back now."

Shawn pulled back out of his arms, a small smile forming on his lips, "And that's all that matters," he said happily as he straddled Mark's lap, his arms wrapping around Mark's neck. He grinned faintly up at him before kissing him lightly on the lips. Mark fell back on the bed slowly, bringing Shawn down with him. He slipped his hands underneath Shawn's shirt, smirking faintly into Shawn's lips as he tossed the shirt aside, his own clothes soon following.

A few hours later, Shawn found himself walking through the arena halls with a bright grin on his lips. He greeted those that he past, laughing faintly to himself when he saw the puzzled looks on all their faces.

"Hey Shawn!" he heard someone shout from behind him. He turned with a slight twirl, grinning slightly when he saw Cody heading down the hall towards him. "You seem awfully chipper today."

Shawn grinned more brightly, "I can't help it," he said with a shrug, shaking his head, "Things finally seem to be heading the right way for me."

"I'm glad," said Cody, hugging Shawn briefly before heading away. Shawn grinned slightly before walking away, stopping outside of his locker room that he now shared with Mark. He smiled as he walked into the room, spotting Mark sitting on the bench, his head resting in his hands.

"What's wrong Mark?" asked Shawn as he walked over, resting his hands down on Mark's shoulders. Mark rested his head against Shawn's body, wrapping his arms loosely around him.

"Nothing at all," he responded before pulling back and looking up at Shawn, "Just preparing to get my face kicked in again."

Shawn laughed faintly, shaking his head, "I don't hurt you, you know that," he responded softly. Mark nodded, standing up from the bench.

"Oh I know," he said with a smirk before leaving the locker room. Shawn watched him leave, grinning slightly to himself. For once it seemed things were finally going to start working out for him, or at least so he thought anyways.

Shawn watched most of the Smackdown matches from his locker room, not really in the mood to visit the others. All he wanted was for Mark to return. He watched Mark's entrance before hurrying off to gorilla position so he could be ready. He waited patiently for the match to end, watching on a nearby monitor. When Mark began his return to the backstage area, Shawn prepared himself, bouncing slightly to loosen himself up before he walked out, kicking Mark in the face with his sweet chin music move. He stood over the fallen man for as long as he was suppose to before leaving the stage, heading backstage once more.

Hurrying off to the locker room, Shawn sat himself down on the bench, watching the door for Mark to return. He played around with his things for a while, waiting though the more time passed, the more worried he got. Sighing softly, Shawn rose from the bench and went off to find Mark, not sure where the man had gotten.

Turning a corner, Shawn found himself back at the arena portion where he had kicked Mark. He stared out towards the ring, watching the match that was playing for Superstars briefly before turning, heading off again. He turned the corner once more, jumping when he banged into Glenn, falling to the floor in the process.

"It's like running into a brick wall," mumbled Shawn as he stood up, glancing up at Glenn, "Have you seen Mark? I can't find him."

Glenn frowned, sighing gently, "That's what I was looking for you for," he started off, "Something happened, I don't know what, but Mark's hurt. They're taking him to the hospital right now."

Shawn stared at Glenn silently, tears welling up in his eyes before a body-shaking shudder coursed through him, the tears now racing down his cheeks. He didn't even pay attention as Glenn pulled him into his arms and led him away. And just like that, Shawn's life was once more crumbling down around him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**Be sure to watch for updates on a banner I'm making for this story. It'll be posted on my profile on here, so be sure to watch for it! =]**

**I decided to introduce two new characters to the story since well Mark is out of action again, and Glenn needs help. The Paul that's mentioned as one of the characters is Big Show. So yes, Glenn has a big boy backing him up.**

**The lyrics used in this one are from "I Don't Like It Like This" by The Radio Dept.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE. The lyrics belong to The Radio Dept.**

_Words fail me all the time  
I don't even feel like talking  
still I go on and on  
I'm dying here and you keep walking_

Shawn didn't know what to do as he stood in the hospital waiting room, his arms crossed over his chest. He sighed heavily as he looked towards the door that the doctor was suppose to come through. They had already been sitting there for an hour, and had yet to hear about how Mark was. He groaned faintly to himself before turning and returning to his spot next to Glenn, waking the larger man slightly before he fell back asleep.

Sighing softly, Shawn leaned back in his own chair, his eyes dropping closed. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, his mind plagued with what was happening now. He had thought that things were finally turning around for him and now, now he wasn't so sure. He finally had Mark back, and now it seemed someone wanted to take him away. He didn't get it, and he was pretty sure he never would.

"Shawn, Shawn wake up," said a soft voice, shaking Shawn from his dreams. He opened his eyes slowly, yawning slightly as he looked up at Glenn.

"What's going on?" he questioned softly.

"Mark's awake, they said we can go see him now," explained Glenn, "You can go first if you want."

Shawn nodded, and stood up from his chair. He followed the nearby nurse to the hospital room, his hands wringing together as he thought over what he could possibly see. He stopped outside of the door and took a deep breath before opening the door. He flinched as he walked into the door, shutting the door behind him, keeping his eyes away from the bed for now.

"Hey Shawn," said Mark softly, lifting his gaze from his lap to Shawn, "Come here."

Shawn lifted his head for the first time, his eyes falling on Mark. He frowned faintly at the black eye, the tape wrapped around Mark's head, the arm in a sling. He walked slowly over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. He looked up at Mark again, the frown once more on his lips.

"What happened?" he asked softly, curiously.

Mark rolled his eyes, "I was walking Layla out to her car and some idiot attacked me from behind. She got away, but they did all this to me," he said, gesturing to his patched up wounds. "I didn't see who it was, but it was probably Hunter or Cena."

Shawn shivered as he reached down, taking Mark's hand in his own, "I wouldn't put it past them," he said softly, looking down at their hands before looking up at Mark. "You scared me."

Mark frowned slightly, reaching towards Shawn with his other hand, resting it against Shawn's cheek, "I didn't mean to," he said softly, "But I will find out who did this, and I will make them pay."

Shawn shook his head, tilting his head slightly towards Mark's hand, "No, just leave them alone," he begged, "If we leave them alone, maybe they'll leave us alone."

Mark stared at him shocked, shaking his head in response. He dropped his hand from Shawn's face as he sank back on in his bed, his eyes dropping closed slowly.

"You're tired, I should go," said Shawn, not yet moving to get up. Mark opened his eyes and looked over at Shawn again.

"Go back to the hotel with Glenn, don't leave his sight or I will make you pay for that," he warned, leaning forward to kiss Shawn lightly on the lips. Shawn smiled faintly before standing up and leaving the room. He returned to the waiting room where Glenn was waiting, and left to head back to the hotel with him.

"Is he okay?" asked Glenn as they walked into Shawn's hotel room. Shawn shrugged, turning to look at him.

"He'll live," he responded softly.

Glenn nodded before heading over to the extra bed and climbing into it. Shawn climbed into his own bed, both men falling asleep shortly after.

The next morning, Shawn awoke before Glenn. He climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, showering quickly. He then left the room, eager to get back to the hospital to see Mark. He stepped into the elevator, jumping when he saw Hunter standing there, leaning against the back wall of the elevator.

"Hello Shawn," he said with a smirk, stepping over to Shawn and wrapping his arms around Shawn's waist, "I've missed you baby."

Shawn shoved Hunter back before stepping to the other side of the elevator, wishing he wasn't trapped in such a small space with Hunter.

"Leave me the hell alone Hunter," he said angrily, glaring at Hunter. Hunter chuckled, grabbing Shawn's arm tightly. "Ow, that hurts!"

Hunter chuckled again, "Good, that was the point," he said before crashing his lips down on Shawn's lips, his grip tightening with every second. He pulled Shawn out of the elevator on an unknown floor and dragged him off to a nearby room, hitting Shawn every now and then when he tried to fight his way free. Shawn whimpered as he was thrown into a room, the door lock click echoing all around him.

"Good job Hunter, you found him" said Cena, appearing behind Hunter. Shawn gasped in horror, crawling backwards from his spot on the floor, hoping to get away from them.

"Why won't you guys just leave me alone?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

Hunter and Cena exchanged looks before Cena spoke up, "Because we love you Shawn," he said with a sick, twisted grin. "We love you more than Mark ever could."

Shawn glared at them, standing to his feet before he was knocked back down by a punch to the gut from John. Hunter glared at John, shoving him slightly before going over to Shawn and picking him, throwing him onto the bed. Shawn glared at the two men, groaning heavily when he felt both of their weight holding him down.

"Now Shawn, let's play nice," taunted Hunter, his lips crashing down on Shawn's. Shawn tried to fight him off, but he couldn't with John holding his arms and legs down.

Meanwhile, Glenn was walking down the hall, anger flowing freely from him. He stormed past a group of wrestlers, attracting their attention at the same time.

"Hey Glenn," called Paul, hurrying as much as he could to catch up to Glenn, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Glenn stopped and turned, looking at Paul, "Shawn's been taken again, I just know it."

"Shawn?" asked Randy, over-hearing their conversation, "I saw Hunter with Shawn just a few minutes ago."

"Where?" asked Glenn hurriedly, his gaze turning to Randy instead.

"Three floors down, come on, I'll show you," he responded, leading Glenn to the elevators. Glenn followed him, Paul closely behind him. Glenn looked at the two men as they stood in the elevator, curiosity now burning within him.

"You two want to help?" he questioned confusedly.

"I'm tired of seeing Shawn so broken," responded Randy, those cold blue eyes turning colder with the very thought of seeing Shawn broken again.

"I'm tired of it as well," responded Paul, "Hunter needs the shit beat out of him."

Glenn smirked slightly as they stepped out of the elevator and followed Randy to the appropriate room. They stopped outside of a door a few minutes later, Randy pointing towards it. Glenn nodded and gestured to Paul to get in position. Paul stepped in front of the door and kicked a few times before giving one big kick, knocking the door off its hinges.

"Oh my god!" shouted Hunter as Paul charged at him, knocking the air out of him while in the process knocking him off of Shawn.

"Shit!" shouted Cena as Randy tackled him down, those cold blue eyes flashing dangerously as he began to pummel Cena with a fury of punches.

Glenn stepped into the room behind them, his eyes falling on Shawn. He grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around Shawn's naked body, holding him tightly to his body as he turned to Paul and Randy.

"Come on boys, let's let them relish their pain for now," he ordered, that smirk on his face again. Randy climbed off of Cena after punching him once more in the face before following Paul and Glenn out of the room. The group took the elevator up to Shawn's room where Glenn laid him out on the bed.

"Stay with him, I need to go get Mark from the hospital," said Glenn before he left the room. Paul sat on the other bed so he could watch the door, while Randy climbed onto the bed and sat next to Shawn, his arm wrapped tightly around the quivering Shawn, hoping Glenn would return soon with Mark.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**Like I stated on the last chapter, I created a banner to go with this story. To see it, simply click on my name to go to my profile and click on "A Deadly Game Story Banner" which will link you to my dA page with it on it. Feel free to leave me comments about it, I would love reviews on it too! =]**

**The lyrics used in this one are from "Broken" by Lifehouse.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE. The lyrics belong to Lifehouse.**

_In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

"I don't need a babysitter," said Shawn as he sat in his locker room, looking over at Randy as he leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Until Hunter and Cena are stopped, you need someone watching you Shawn," stated Randy slowly as if speaking to a little child.

Shawn rolled his eyes before standing up and walking out the door, growling when Randy followed after him.

"Ugh, stop following me," he growled, walking faster but was still unable to get Randy to leave him alone.

"Sorry Shawn, but I refuse to ignore the orders of two nearly seven foot giants," said Randy, hurrying up slightly to catch up with Shawn.

Shawn rolled his eyes once more as he turned a corner, looking all around for some way to get away from Randy but instead walked straight into Paul.

"Shawn where are you going?" he asked, looking behind Shawn to Randy before looking back at Shawn.

Shawn growled softly once more, "Just leave me alone!" he shouted, shoving his way away from the two of them. Normally, Shawn had no problem being around the other guys, but right now he was starting to feel really cramped with everyone on his heels all of the time.

He ran away from the two of them, glancing around as he looked for somewhere to go. He ran around another corner and ducked into the room, jumping when he saw Cody looking at him, a smile on the younger man's lips.

"Who you running from now?" asked Cody, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Orton and Paul," he responded as he walked over and sat in a chair next to Cody, "I'm so tired of all these babysitters."

Cody nodded his head, patting Shawn on the shoulder slightly, "I know where you can hide from them," said Cody, standing up. He grabbed Shawn's hand lightly, leading him out of the room. Shawn followed the man curiously while also keeping an eye out for Paul and Randy.

"Where are we going?" asked Shawn as they walked out to the back parking lot. He frowned as he looked around before turning to look at Cody. "Cody, what's going on?"

Cody sighed softly, his eyes darting over Shawn's shoulder where Ted was slowly walking up behind Shawn.

"I'm sorry Shawn," he said softly, lowering his head. Shawn frowned, turning to see where Cody was looking when he felt something hit him in the back of the head. He dropped to the ground, knocked out completely.

"Good job Cody," said Ted as he leaned down and picked Shawn's limp body up, "Now I'm going to give Shawn to Cena, you go get ready for our match later."

Cody nodded, silently watching Ted walk off with Shawn. He sniffled softly as he turned and heading back inside. He walked to his locker room slowly, but paused outside of the door, his eyes squeezing tightly shut as he thought back to Shawn's limp body. He knew what he had just done was wrong, and he felt horrible for it. He opened his eyes again, looking around quickly. Maybe if he found someone before anything happened, he could redeem himself.

So, with that thought in mind, Cody took off down the hall quickly, looking all around for someone that he knew was part of Shawn's helpers.

"What do you mean you lost him again?!" growled Mark loudly as he glared down at Randy. Randy flinched, taking a step back. He may be the fearless Legend Killer in the ring, but he knew better than to be too close to a pissed off Mark.

"He took off on us, we tried to catch him but damn it, he got it away," responded Randy, turning to look at Paul, "Right Paul?"

Paul nodded, making eye contact with Mark, "We tried Mark. He's tired of all of us trailing after him everywhere he goes," said Paul softly, "Can't really blame him either."

Mark's eyes flashed over to Paul, anger filling them quickly, "I don't give a damn if he doesn't like it!" shouted Mark loudly, earning flinches from everyone around him, "Go find him or so help me I will hurt you instead!"

Randy and Paul nodded before taking off down the hall, getting away from Mark before he could get his hands on them. Glenn stood off to the side, watching the whole ordeal. He knew better than to speak up when Mark was shouting. When Mark turned to him though, he stepped forward, his head tilted to the side.

He opened his mouth to say something to Mark but was stopped by a series of shouts from down the hall. They turned their heads at the same time, spotting Cody coming down the hall towards them.

"What do you want Runnels?" growled Mark.

Cody panted softly before straightening up to look at the two large men, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen but they told me I had to do it. They said that if I didn't listen to them then they'll hurt me next," he rambled off, confusing the two men.

"Cody what are you talking about?" asked Glenn confusedly.

"Shawn," responded Cody, "Hunter and John ordered myself and Ted to get Shawn back for them, but I just couldn't. I couldn't let Shawn get hurt without telling you guys."

Mark shook angrily at Cody's words, stepping over to him, "Where did Ted take Shawn?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Cody softly, "They just ordered us to take him to a vacant motel down the road and they'd get him from there."

Mark didn't even wait for the rest of the explanation before taking off down the hall for the parking lot. Glenn hurried after him after thanking Cody, just barely making it to the car when Mark was ready to pull away. They drove in silence to the motel that Cody mentioned. After all, it was the only motel on this road. Mark slid the car to an abrupt stop before jumping out of the car and heading inside, Glenn hurrying after him.

"They said room 212, right?" asked Mark as he and Glenn stood outside of the motel room. Glenn nodded his head before helping Mark kick at the door, knocking in the door a few tries later.

"He's not here," said Glenn softly after searching the room. Mark stared around the room, looking carefully for any sign of Shawn, but he didn't see him. Mark collapsed to his knees, staring down at the carpet.

"Maybe I shouldn't have fallen in love with him," said Mark softly, "None of this would have happened if I hadn't tried to love him better."

Glenn stared at him silently before helping Mark back up to his feet, "Don't say that," he said gently, "Now, let's go find Vince. We'll tell him the truth and damn it, if he doesn't believe us then I'll just set fire to his desk like I did to Regal's."

Mark smiled faintly before leaving with Glenn, hoping that they could convince Vince enough so they could find Shawn before it was too late.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, I can't believe how close I am to 100 reviews, thank you everyone!**

**Right now, I'm planning on this story going until Wrestlemania where Shawn retired, I have the ending in mind, its just a matter of getting there. We are currently one month out from Wrestlemania in the story.**

**The lyrics used on this one are form "Lost "by Avenged Sevenfold.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE. The lyrics belong to Avenged Sevenfold.**

_And as you close your eyes tonight  
and pray for a better life  
you'll see it flying helplessly away_

Shawn stirred slightly, his eyes taking in the little amount he could see around him. He tried to move, but his body protested instead, shouting to him to ease its pain. His head throbbed as he tried to move around, an aching he knew that came from his attack earlier. He lifted his head slowly, looking around for some kind of sign as to where he was.

"Shawn," a voice said from the side, startling him slightly.

He turned his head, gasping lightly when he saw Hunter standing over him, that smirk that he had come to hate playing it's away across his lover's lips.

"Hunter," he responded softly, "What's going on?"

"I tried to warn you," said Hunter as he drew closer, his lips a few inches above Shawn's, brushing lightly against his as he spoke, "You refused to listen."

Shawn stared up into those once caring eyes, his breath caught in his throat.

"Hunter please," he said gently, "Let me go."

Hunter backed away, disappearing into the darkness that surrounded Shawn, a few unknown noises following him.

"I can't do that Shawn."

Shawn shivered at those words, his breath catching once more in his throat as he tried to wet his dry lips, his eyes darting around for any kind of sign as to where he was being held. He felt something soft underneath his legs, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He could feel his arms held high above him, his hands dangling above some kind of restraint that was wrapped tightly around his wrists.

"Hunter," he called out to the darkness, hoping Hunter was still around.

"What Shawn?"

"I thought…" he started, trailing off slightly, "I thought you loved me…."

"I never loved you Shawn."

Tears welled up in Shawn's eyes as those words echoed throughout his mind. Hunter never loved him, not even when they were first together. The very thought broke Shawn's heart, and the tears that had threatened to fall now raced down Shawn's cheeks, his vision becoming blurry. All those times Hunter said he loved him was a lie, a complete and utter lie. He sniffled loudly as he held there, broken both inside and out.

He could hear a door shut in the distance followed by a still silence, but he didn't care. No, he was far too wrapped up in his own mind, his thoughts plagued by those few words, those words that now ripped through him like a knife.

His mind flashed back to a time when he and Hunter had first gotten together, a time when everything wasn't so bad.

_Shawn stared out at the crystal blue lake, the gentle summer breeze rippling across the water, and swishing his hair around, tickling his face in the process._

"_Shawn," said Hunter as he sat behind him, his legs finding their way around Shawn, "What are you thinking about?"_

"_Hmm? Oh I was just thinking about how much I love you," he said with a grin as he leaned back against Hunter's chest, his head nuzzled tightly under Hunter's chin._

"_Oh really?" asked Hunter with a gentle grin, "Well I probably love you more than you love me."_

"_Nah, I don't think so," teased Shawn in response._

_Hunter grinned and grabbed Shawn around the waist, tickling him in all his ticklish spots._

"_Admit it," laughed Hunter, grinning brightly at Shawn._

"_Never!" laughed Shawn, knocking Hunter back on his back then moved to straddle his waist, looking down at him with a smile._

"_Hunter?"_

"_Yes Shawn?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too Shawn and I always will."_

The tears that raced down his cheeks quickened as he thought back to that day. The first time Hunter had ever told him that he loved him. Now he wasn't so sure what to think of that precious memory. He had thought Hunter loved him, just like he had loved Hunter, but no, the man had been lying to him since the very first time he said he loved him.

"Why Hunter?"

His question went unanswered, the words echoing through the dark, cold room. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, his arms moving forcibly forward on their own accord as he tried to break from his restraints, but he knew he wasn't strong enough. Even if he was in perfect health, he would never be able to break free from whatever held him in the dark room.

The silence was shattered though when the door opened again, and he heard footsteps come into the room. He didn't even get a chance to see who it was before a blindfold was draped over his eyes and tied behind his head. A whimper surfaced from his lips as whoever it was began to touch him, their hands traveling along his body and slowly removing his clothing.

He shut his eyes as tightly as he could in hopes of blocking out this terrible memory. He moved his head to the side away from their lips, their touch; though he knew he would soon be forced back. And like he predicted, someone grabbed him and forced his head back towards them, lips pressed roughly upon his own.

When he was free of those lips though, he lowered his head, his eyes squeezed shut. He whispered a silent pray to the heavens, asking for a way out of this, but just like everything else in his life, any little bit of hope was slowly dissolving before him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, wow I can't believe I reached over a 100 reviews. That's the first time everyone, thank you so much!**

**So, this is getting kind of interesting. I certainly have an idea of where this is going to end up going for once, I just need all my muses to cooperate with me.**

**The lyrics used in the beginning of this one are from "Hunt You Down"by Saliva. **

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE. The lyrics belong to Saliva.**

_Cause when you chose to raise your hand  
That's when a boy messed with a man  
And I will hunt you down my friend  
And I'm gonna tear you limb from limb_

"Do you really think he's going to help?" asked Mark as he and Glenn stood outside of Vince's office.

"What more can we do?" questioned Glenn, glancing over at him, "We need to prove to Vince that something just isn't right anymore."

Mark nodded, raising his hand and knocking on the door a couple of times.

"Come in," they heard Vince call from the other side. Mark sighed faintly as he walked into the office, followed closely by Glenn. They sat in the chairs in front of Vince's desk, looking up carefully at their boss.

"What can I do for you two?" asked Vince, sounding as if for once that he was in a good mood.

"Sir," started Mark, "There's something we need to tell you about Shawn."

"What is it?"

"Well Shawn's missing, and we think Hunter and Cena are behind it."

Vince stared at the two men silently before shaking his head, "What makes you think they did it?"

"Honestly Vince," interrupted Glenn, "Hunter and John have been after Shawn since the beginning, hurting him and raping him. Now they've gone and kidnapped him."

Vince sat silently, looking at the two of them while cupping his hands together in front of him, thinking it over. It certainly made sense after the phone call he got earlier.

"My daughter, Stephanie, called earlier. She said Hunter hasn't been by to see her all day," explained Vince, "It seems Hunter might be involved in all of this."

"Vince we wouldn't be saying this if we weren't absolutely certain," stated Mark gently. "We've encountered them multiples now attacking Shawn, we're certain they took him."

Vince nodded, reaching for his phone, "I'll alert the local police, you try to find someone that might know where Shawn is."

Mark nodded as he stood up and left the office with Glenn, turning to look over at him.

"I wanted to set his desk on fire," pouted Glenn, earning a chuckle from Mark.

They walked off down the hall, looking around for Cody since well he was the one that had told them about Shawn being missing in the first place.

"Ted we shouldn't have helped them," pleaded Cody as he and Ted sat in their locker room.

Ted glanced over at him, shaking his head, "I know man, but damn they were going to get us next."

Cody shivered at the thought, moving closer to Ted, "But now Shawn's missing, and everyone's upset."

Ted nodded, sighing gently. He wrapped an arm tightly around Cody, holding him close as the door opened and Mark walked in, followed by Glenn.

"Where did they take Shawn?" questioned Mark sternly.

"We don't know, honestly," responded Ted, "They just told us to get him to the hotel and get out of there."

"Can you get a hold of Cena?" asked Glenn, "Maybe see if he can come back to help you with a match, or something."

Ted nodded, pulling out his phone and leaving the room as he did. Cody sighed faintly, looking up at the two men.

"We're really sorry for what happened, "said Cody with a soft sniffle, "Hunter and John said they would come after us next if we didn't listen."

Before either man could comment, Ted returned to the room, a small grin playing across his lips.

"I got John on the phone. He said he's only a few miles away so he'll be here by tomorrow morning."

"Good, that means we can get things ready to track John and find out where the hell those two assholes took Shawn."

They nodded in agreement before Mark left the room to inform Vince of the new information. Cody turned to Glenn, frowning faintly.

"How is he taking all of this?" he questioned gently.

Glenn sighed softly, sitting down on the bench, "Not well," he responded, "he's blaming himself for all of this."

"Why? He's tried so hard to help Shawn. It's not his fault that Shawn is so naive that he keeps going back to Hunter."

Glenn glared at Ted, growling faintly, "Watch what you say DiBiase or I might just put you Shawn's place instead."

Ted gulped, raising in his hands in defense, "Sorry man," he said before grabbing a towel and disappearing into the bathroom.

Cody sighed heavily, watching Ted disappear, "He didn't mean it like that," commented Cody softly.

Glenn shrugged slightly, turning his gaze to the door, watching for Mark, "Maybe, but it wasn't right for him to say that."

They sat in silence after that, both men just waiting for Mark to return. When Mark did, Glenn left again with him, deciding to head back to the hotel to prepare for their little trap for John.

A few hours later, Glenn sat on Mark's bed, watching the older man as he stood at the window, staring out at the busy street.

"Shawn is naïve," said Mark after a few moments, his eyes never leaving the street below.

"What?" questioned Glenn, "Oh, you heard that?"

Mark nodded, sighing faintly, "DiBiase is right. Shawn went back to Hunter time and time again no matter what I did to convince him otherwise."

Glenn shook his head, "But Mark," he said with a sigh, "Shawn always came back to you too."

Mark turned and walked over, taking a seat on the bed next to him, "No, I always brought him back to me," he said softly, "He never wanted to stay."

Glenn reached out and placed his hand on Mark's back, rubbing gently, "I'm sure if Shawn had a choice in the matter he would continue to come back to you."

Mark shrugged faintly, "Then what?" he asked as he looked at Glenn, "Be with me for a few weeks before retiring?"

Glenn lowered his gaze, his mind having completely forgotten about Shawn's retirement until now.

"Mark that's not what I was trying to get to," he said with a sigh, "But yes, Shawn wants to retire. That doesn't mean he'd leave you too."

"How do you know?" questioned Mark with a dry chuckle.

"I just know," responded Glenn, "Shawn loves you, anyone can see that."

"You know nothing," growled Mark, turning his head away from Glenn, "If Shawn did he wouldn't have returned to Hunter, and Shawn wouldn't have told me that he would always love Hunter."

"Mark come on now, you're being a tad childish now."

"Me childish?" snapped Mark, his gaze snapping back to Glenn, "Is it too much for Shawn to give a damn about how all of this is weighing down on me as well as him?"

Glenn sighed heavily, "No but-"

Mark tuned him out as he stood up from the bed, yanking Glenn off of his bed in the process, "I'm going to bed," he said sternly, climbing underneath the covers, his back to Glenn.

Glenn sighed heavily, shaking his head. He had no idea why Mark was so pissed off with him now, but he knew for now, to just leave Mark alone. He turned and walked to the door, stepping out and closing it behind him. Mark sighed faintly as he fell into a dull slumber, his mind plagued with his feelings, his thoughts, and his worries over everything, and worse, his worries about Shawn being alive or not.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**I was going to make the story no more than 20 chapters long, but I've decided it would be too short, so I'm pushing out to 25, maybe more. It all depends on how this works out.**

**The lyrics used at the beginning of this one are from "Take It All "by Zididada.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE. The lyrics belong to Zididada.**

_I'm gonna hunt you like a freak in a bad dream  
I'm gonna batter every bone if I must  
I'm gonna round you until you holler your last scream  
I'm gonna drag you through the dirt and the dust_

Cena smirked to himself as he drove down the road back towards the hotel that he and the others were staying at. Well, that they were staying at he should say since he was mostly spending his time where they had Shawn. The smirk deepened as he thought about Shawn, about how broken the older male was, and how sweet he tasted every time he got his own alone time with Shawn.

Ever since him and Hunter and kidnapped Shawn, they had been enjoying Shawn in shifts, with Cena mostly getting him during the day. He didn't really mind though. He loved being able to touch Shawn, to feel him beneath him. Even Shawn's cries were a bit of a turn on for him. But now, instead of enjoying his time with Shawn, he was driving back to the hotel to find out just what it was Ted wanted aside from stating simply that he was needed.

He growled annoyingly as he climbed out of his car, slamming the door shut. He walked into the hotel and up to Ted's room, knocking loudly on the door.

"Hey John!" greeted Cody as he opened the door, smiling at the older man. Cena shoved him out of the way as he walked into the room, not caring about Cody. Cody pouted as he shut the door before walking over to the bed and sitting next to Ted, the pout still on his face.

"What is it that you needed DiBiase?" asked John, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"It seems Vince might be catching onto us," responded Ted, "He keeps asking us where you took Shawn, but we don't know what to say, what should we say?"

John thought it over for a minute or two before responding, "Come up with whatever you want, just don't tell him that we took Shawn to another room in that motel you took him to for us."

"Wait?" asked Cody curiously, "You just took him to another room?"

John nodded, "Yep, second floor, room 56" he responded with a smirk, "Now, is that all you boys needed?"

Ted nodded his head, smiling faintly, "Yep, we'll come up with some kind of cover story. "he responded.

"Great," said John before turning and leaving the room.

Ted turned to look at Cody, counting down on his fingers before the door opened once more and Mark walked in, followed by Glenn.

"Did you hear all of that?" asked Ted as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, hanging it up.

"Yeah," responded Mark as he hung up his own phone, "They're idiots if they think taking him to another room in the same motel is a smart idea."

"Now that we know where they took Shawn," started Cody, "What are we going to do?"

"You boys will be doing nothing," ordered Mark, "Glenn and I will handle all of this."

"You know Mark, we might need more than just us," said Glenn slowly, thinking it over, "We should get Paul and Orton to help us."

"Why Paul and Orton?" asked Mark confused, looking over at him.

"Well, they helped me while you were gone," responded Glenn, "We need more muscle than just us, and Orton is a sly man, he can sneak around for us if necessary."

"Fine," stated Mark, looking back at Ted and Cody, "You two, don't let Vince know what we're going to do. I don't fully trust him after he suspended be for nothing."

Ted and Cody nodded their heads in agreement, "Fine by us," responded Ted.

"Come on Glenn, we need to get ready," ordered Mark, leading the other man out of the room. They walked to their own room and stepped inside, shutting the door behind them so that no one could listen in on them.

"I'm going to get a hold of Paul and Orton, tell them to come up here," said Glenn, stepping away to make his phone call.

Mark walked over to the bed and sat down, his eyes falling on the note that Shawn had left him that one morning he had returned to Hunter. He picked up the note, sighing gently to himself as he read it again.

"We'll get him back," said Glenn gently when he saw Mark looking at the note. "I promise you that."

Mark lifted his head, looking over at him, "I know," he said setting the note aside, "Are they coming?"

Glenn nodded, "They'll be here as soon as Paul finishes eating," he said as he sat on the other bed.

"Which means we have a while," said Mark with a smirk, "What exactly are we going to do?"

"I don't really know," answered Glenn after a few moments, "We need Paul and Orton's opinions honestly."

No sooner had the statement left his lips, did a knock come to the door. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it and letting Paul and Orton.

"What's going on?" asked Randy as he sat on the bed next to Mark, "Did you find Shawn?"

"We know where he is," responded Mark, "We just don't know how to get him back."

"Why don't we just go over there, storm the room, and take Shawn back?" asked Paul as he and Glenn sat down on the other bed.

"As much as I like that idea, "responded Mark, "We need to make sure Hunter and Cena don't have help."

"You have a point," said Randy, "What about going over there at night, and find out just what they're doing?"

"That could work," said Glenn, nodding his head, "Randy would be the best for that job, us big guys can't sneak around very easily."

Randy smirked slightly, "I wouldn't mind," he said after a few minutes of thought, "I also wouldn't mind getting my hands on Cena again."

"You'll get your chance once we're sure that Shawn is actually there with them," responded Mark with a smirk.

"Then it's settled," said Paul, "We'll head over there tonight, have Randy do a bit of surveillance and then we can decide from there if we should hit them tonight, or not."

"If they're there, I'm bringing Shawn back tonight. I'm tired of this shit," grumbled Mark as he stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at the parking lot.

Glenn turned to the other two men, mentioning that they should go get ready since it was nearing evening. He watched as they left, then stood up and walked over to Mark, stepping up behind him.

"I'm sick of this Glenn," he said after a few minutes, "I'm going to put an end to this even if that means crippling Hunter or Cena for the rest of their pathetic lives."

Glenn stared at him silently before stepping away, giving Mark his alone time to reflect while they waited for the hours to dwindle down so they could finally get Shawn back once and for all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews everyone =]**

**Wow, nearly 120 reviews, I'm so happy, thank you to everyone that loves this story so far and have been kind enough to review. =]**

**The lyrics used at the beginning of this one are from "Don't Question My Heart"by Saliva. Yes, that's the old theme song for ECW.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE. The lyrics belong to Saliva.**

_You tell yourself you know what to do,  
When you realize that I am coming for you,  
Then you change your mind and run like a child,  
When you see me standing here, and now I'm standing here_

The sun had long set by the time Mark and the others had reached the motel where they knew Shawn was being held against his own will by Cena and Hunter. They stopped the car a block from the hotel, deciding that it would be best to be in a spot where they couldn't be seen.

"Go see if he's there Randy," said Mark from the driver's seat, "And be careful."

Randy nodded as he slipped out the back seat door, and walked down the street towards the motel. Though it was darker than most streets, Randy was able to find his way to the motel easily, pausing a few feet from it though to figure out just what he could do. Since the room was up on the second floor, there was no way he could just sneak a peak in through the back window. No, this would be a tad bit more difficult than that. He walked slowly forward, making his way towards the staircase.

Climbing the stairs, Randy snaked himself down the path towards the room, making sure no one could see him from any of the windows. He stopped outside of the window for room 56, and moved so he was resting up on his knees before slowly moving upwards, his hands resting on the wall as he peaked through the window. The room was dark for the most part, but he could see a couple of figures moving in the small amount of light that leaked out from the bathroom.

Then, suddenly, a light clicked on inside, illuminating the room. He ducked down briefly when he saw one of them moved his way then slowly moved up again, peaking through the window once more. He could see Hunter lying on the bed with what he figured was Shawn, but he couldn't see Cena anywhere. A slight rage filled him until Cena stepped into view, a leather belt held tightly in his hands. Randy clenched his eyes closed tightly when he saw Cena go to hit the belt against Shawn. He opened his eyes again after a minute, figuring that he had enough proof that Shawn was there. He turned and began making his way back down the stairs once more.

Meanwhile, back at the car, Mark sat in agitation, wanting nothing more than to just break into that room and get Shawn back, but he knew he had to wait. He sighed heavily as leaned back in his head, his eyes closing briefly as he tried to calm himself.

"Is Randy back yet?" asked Paul, opening his eyes from the short nap he had taken in the back. Glenn shook his head, his gaze locked on the front window in hopes of seeing Randy soon.

"Oh, wait, there he is," stated Glenn, spotting the lone figure of Randy running down the street towards them. Randy opened the back door and sat down, the door open against his legs as he turned to the group.

"He's in there, Hunter is with him on the bed last time I looked, and Cena was whipping him with a belt," he reported, his eyes turning to Mark at the last portion.

A deep, loud growl escaped Mark as he climbed out of the car. The others quickly followed, figuring they were going now to get Shawn back. Mark led the group to the motel and up the stairs, making sure they made little noise as they walked down the hall to the room.

Meanwhile in the room, Hunter turned to look at Cena, his hand out stretched for the belt. Cena handed him the belt and smirked as Hunter lashed the leather piece against Shawn's body, the red mark vibrant against Shawn's pale skin. Shawn didn't scream though, he didn't groan, he was so use to all of this by now that all he did was lay there, his mind taking him to somewhere else to where he was safe, and wanted.

As Hunter raised the belt to hit Shawn again, the door flew open and both men turned slowly to see Mark standing there, a fit of fury boiling within his large body. The group of men tore into the room, but they knew not to touch Hunter. While Glenn went to get Shawn and Randy and Paul went after Cena, Mark made his way slowly towards Hunter, watching as the younger man backed himself into a corner.

Then, before Hunter could realize what was happening, Mark grabbed him and threw him against the wall hard, watching as Hunter smacked the wall then fell to the floor. He then kneeled down on the man and unleashed a fury of punches, hitting every beat of flesh he could reach, curses spewing lowly from his lips.

Mark then picked Hunter up and threw him into the chest of drawers, walking towards him and kicking at him, making the man cough up blood. He then pulled him up and began punching him again, not even bothered by the fact that Hunter wasn't even fighting back. While the others left the room, except for Cena who was lying in a blood heap in the bathroom, Mark continued his vengeful attack on Hunter.

Back at the car, Glenn placed Shawn in the back seat before turning to look at the other two, frowning faintly when he didn't see Mark with them.

"Where's Mark?" asked Glenn, shutting the door to the car so Shawn couldn't hear them.

"Still in the room beating up Hunter," answered Randy, spitting blood out of his own mouth onto the concrete.

Glenn sighed heavily and walked back to the motel, climbing the stairs quickly and making his way to the room. He stopped in the doorway, looking around for Mark. All he could see though was broken furniture and small puddles of blood on the floor. He walked slowly forward, finding Mark in the bathroom, leaning against a wall while Hunter was in the bath tub next to him, unconscious.

"Come on Mark," said Glenn softly, resting a hand on Mark's arm, "We got Shawn, we need to get him to the hospital."

Mark glanced over at him, nodded silently before following him out of the room. He walked with Glenn down the stairs then to the car, silently climbing into the backseat where Shawn was and sitting in the middle so he could hold Shawn in his arms.

"I called Vince," said Randy, gaining the other two men's attention, "He said he's sending over some of his friends that are cops to take care of Cena and Hunter. He said we won't be in trouble."

They piled into the car with Randy driving, and made their way to the hospital. Although most of them had blood splattered on them, they figured they could just say it was Shawn's and not raise suspension of those at the hospital. The ride was silent for the most part aside from Mark's soft whisperings to keep Shawn calm.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Mark carried Shawn in while the others followed. He past Shawn off to the nurses then sat in the waiting room with the others, waiting, hoping that Shawn was going to be okay.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews! =]**

**I'm treading closer and closer to finishing this one, sad eh? It is to me, this story is my baby but oh well. Things need to end eventually, right?**

**Just so you all know, there's nothing between Glenn and Mark at the end of this. He's just being a good friend, that's all.**

**The lyrics used at the beginning of this one are from "If You're Gone"by Matchbox Twenty.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE. The lyrics belong to Matchbox Twenty.**

_If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you_

A few days had past since Shawn had been found at the hotel by everyone. After spending those few days in the hospital, Shawn found himself back at the arena once more, his body aching slightly but he was for the most part doing alright. Which, he found out, was a good thing since they only had two weeks before Wrestlemania. How Shawn had not noticed, he wasn't sure though many claimed it was because of everything that happened. They were probably right too, Shawn thought as he walked through the arena, his bag held tightly on his shoulder.

He stepped up to his new locker room and opened the door, walking in slowly before shutting the door behind him. He had found out upon returning that Vince couldn't just get rid of Cena and Hunter without some proper explanation, so the two were simply reprimanded until after the PPV then they would be suspended for a few weeks. Shawn didn't really care. He was still planning to retire at the PPV. All of this crap he had been through just made the choice to retire that much easier to make.

His thoughts were broken as the locker room door opened once more, and he turned to see Mark walking in, his own bag at his side.

"Hey Shawn," he said simply, walking over to the other bench and throwing his bag down. Shawn didn't say a word as he turned back to his bag to finish changing. He wasn't upset with Mark, no it was just they hadn't spoken since prior to Shawn's kidnapping and for some reason, Shawn found it hard to say a word to him or even let him touch him. Mark understood but it still pained him not to be able to hold Shawn like wanted.

"You still not talking to me?" asked Mark after a few minutes, looking over at Shawn as Shawn pulled a clean shirt on over his torso. Shawn turned his head and looked over at him, frowning faintly.

"I'm sorry Mark," he said softly after a few minutes, lowering his gaze to the floor, "I'm just…still adjusting to everyone."

Mark looked at him silently while Shawn turned back to his bag and began packing up the rest of his things. He froze though when he felt a hand on his wrist, and turned, looking up at Mark. They stared silently at each other before Shawn pulled himself away from Mark and walked out of the room, leaving Mark behind, stunned silent.

Shawn hurried down the hall, stopping near the curtain before collapsing to the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks silently as he stared down at the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

"Shawn?" said a voice not far from where he was, "Are you okay?"

Raising his head, Shawn looked up to see Randy walking over to him, pausing in front of him. Shawn nodded his head, turning his head so his long hair cascaded down, hiding his face from Randy. Randy frowned ever so faintly before turning and walking away. Shawn sighed heavily, the tears picking up slightly as he sat there.

Meanwhile, Mark stepped out of the locker room; rubbing at the back of his neck as he thought about where Shawn could have ran off. He sighed briefly before heading off down the hall, looking around for Shawn before spotting him on the floor near the curtain. He walked over to him and stood next to him before sitting down next to him, looking at him.

"Shawn, I'm sorry," he said slowly, "I didn't mean to make you freak out by touching you."

Shawn raised his head, turning his head to look at Mark, "Its okay," he said softly, wiping gently at the tears on his cheeks, "It's only for a few more weeks, then I can go home and be away from all of this."

The thought of Shawn retiring returned to Mark once more as he turned his head away from him. He shook his head briefly before looking back at Shawn.

"You're still going through with that?" he asked, hiding the pain he felt inside from appearing in his voice.

Shawn nodded his head, "Yes, I'm tired of this, I'm tired of being around people that want to hurt me," he said softly, "I'm just….tired."

"What about your friends?" he questioned after a moment.

"I can still see them away from work, maybe visit and stuff. I'd like to see my home though more often than I do now," he responded softly.

There was a long pause between the two of them. Mark knew what he wanted to ask Shawn, yet he wasn't sure if he could. He watched as Shawn rose from the floor, and then did the same, brushing himself off as he walked along next to Shawn, silent the entire time. He had to ask, if he didn't, he might never get an answer.

"What about us?" asked Mark gently, almost in a whisper, pausing in the hall.

Shawn stopped a few steps in front of him, not even turning to look back at him. Then slowly, Shawn turned to look at him, staring at him silently before shaking his head. He then turned and ran off down the hall once more.

Mark stood there, watching him run off. His body shook as he tried to calm himself down. Shawn simply shook his head; did that mean Shawn didn't want to be with him anymore? Were they even together to begin with? It wasn't like they were ever direct about it, but at the same time, they were very close. Mark was more confused than before and he could feel a dull aching pain begin to throb in the back of his head as he tried to figure out just what happened.

Later that night, Mark found himself back at the hotel. He hadn't seen Shawn since earlier and well he wasn't sure what he would do or say even if he had. He walked to his room and walked in, spotting Shawn's things gone. He sighed heavily and walked over to the nightstand, picking up the phone. He placed a call to Glenn, asking him to come over before lying down on the bed, curling up on his side.

A few minutes later, Mark could hear the door open but he didn't bother getting up. He could feel the bed sink underneath him as Glenn lay down next to him just like before. Mark rolled over, his eyes closed tightly as he drifted off to asleep next to his best friend, Glenn's arm wrapped loosely around him.

Meanwhile, Shawn was walking down one of the halls, looking for a room. He paused outside of the one he wanted and knocked a few times, waiting until it opened.

"What are you doing out here Shawn?" asked Randy after opening the door, rubbing tiredly at his face.

"I need a place to stay," he responded, "Can I stay here with you?"

Randy nodded and stepped back, letting Shawn walk in. Shawn walked over to the extra bed and threw himself down on it, his back to Randy. Randy didn't even bother saying anything to him as he shut the door and crawled back into his bed, drifting off to sleep shortly after. Shawn stayed awake for a while, his eyes locked on the stars outside the nearby window before he too fell asleep, his pain inside of him making him more tired than he truly thought he was.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you everyone for reviewing this story over the time =]**

**I've decided that it's time to come to a conclusion for this story. I'd like to know what everyone thinks of this ending the most, whether or not they think I can do with a sequel or not. I have an idea for it, but I don't know if I actually want to go through with it. So yeah, tell me if you want a sequel and I might go with it.**

**The lyrics used at the beginning of this one are from "Colorful"by The Verve Pipe. They were used during a video on RAW when Shawn was retiring; it broke my heart to listen to the song.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE. The lyrics belong to The Verve Pipe.**

_The show is over close the story book  
There will be no encore  
And all the random hands that I have shook  
Well they're reaching for the door  
I watch their backs as they leave single file  
But you stood stubborn, cheering all the while_

Shawn sighed faintly as he stood in his locker room's bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. The bruising had gone over the days, the scars were almost non-existent, but the pain he felt was still strong, still pounding inside of him. He felt pain for everything that had happened to him over the last few months, and he felt pain for Mark.

Over the last few days, Shawn had been trying everything he could to get Mark to talk to him. After not giving him an answer the other day in the hall, Shawn had began to notice that Mark was doing everything in his power to avoid Shawn. It was if he was trying to avoid the trouble, yet in a way, all he was doing was hurting Shawn more. Every time he saw Mark in the hall, he would try to talk to him, but the other man avoiding him, and when he tried to call him, his calls went unanswered. Shawn couldn't understand it, and yet a part of him deep within could. That part just didn't want to explain it to the rest of him.

As he stood in the bathroom, staring at his face, Shawn could feel the pain building once more. Tonight was the big night. Tonight was the night he was going to retire and leave the business that he had spent most of his life in. Everything that he ever cared about, besides his family, was still here, was still going to be a part of the company, and yet he was the one leaving them. He couldn't understand it, but he knew it was the best choice. After everything that happened, he just couldn't bring himself to stay around those that hurt him, those that tortured him without a care in the world.

Turning from the mirror, Shawn walked back into his locker room and pulled his HBK shirt on over his torso, smoothing out the wrinkles. It was only a few hours before the big show, and Shawn could feel a queasy feeling filling him, his insides turning to mush as he stepped out into the hall. As he walked, he was pushed from side to side as people raced past him as they did their jobs, making sure everything was ready for the company's biggest, most important pay-per-view of the year. Shawn sighed as he stepped out of the way of an oncoming pile of ladders, and decided it wasn't exactly safe to be wandering the halls.

With that in mind, Shawn turned down another hall and began the long walk towards catering, thinking maybe some food would settle his nerves. He walked into the somewhat empty room and grabbed a small bowl of fruit before heading over a table off to the side. He sat down with a soft thud, and began to pick at his fruit, his mind miles away from him.

Meanwhile, Mark paced in his locker room as Glenn sat on the couch, watching him. After trying so hard to avoid Shawn, Mark now had to go out there tonight and fight him, to act like nothing mattered to him, to retire the one man he truly loved. The entire thing nearly made him sick to his stomach.

"Would you stop worrying already?" asked Glenn, frowning faintly at the older man, "I know you feel miserable about this, but going out there with a bad mindset isn't going to make anything easier."

Mark glanced over at him, sighing faintly. He knew Glenn was right, he could just walk out there with his mind so far away, and yet, he probably was going to. He knew the match was going to be an explosive one, and yet, he knew he would probably screw it up by not thinking straight. He shook his head as he threw himself down on the bench next to Glenn, leaning back against the wall as he waited for the night to just be over with.

Hours past as both men brewed in their thoughts, neither really wanting to go through with the match. As the matches prior to it progressed, their nerves became even harder to ignore. Things only got worse though when they had to go to the curtain for their match. Shawn was first there, and was waiting patiently when Mark stepped up next to him. He turned his head, not daring to look at the man once as he waited patiently.

Then it was time. The entrances started, and then the match. Shawn could feel his stomach turn as he threw everything he could at Mark. Mark found it hard to ignore the pain he felt on the inside for hurting Shawn's probably still hurting body. They fought, they performed, and they did what they could to please the fans. Towards the end though, as Shawn staggered to his feet, Mark paused, staring down silently at Shawn, his features softening. Then, when Shawn taunted him with his own taunt, he nailed Shawn with the last tombstone, ending the match, ending Shawn's career.

As both men staggered up to their feet once more, they embraced briefly against the ropes. Mark didn't care if the fans liked it or not. He wanted to touch Shawn in a way that didn't inflict pain, and this was his chance. After it was all over, Mark had found his way backstage once more and was currently sitting in the trainer's office. He had wanted to speak to Shawn after the match, but his hurting knee was too much to ignore. He needed his time off again, to rest up before coming back and continuing what he felt was something that no longer mattered.

Once he was bandaged, Mark began the long walk to his locker room. He jumped slightly when he saw Shawn standing there, his back leaning against the door. When Shawn turned his gaze to Mark, he stepped away from the wall, and turned to him.

"Shawn, I just wanted to-"he started to say, but was stopped as Shawn placed a soft, delicate kiss on his lips. For once, neither man truly cared if anyone was watching them. Mark wrapped his arms loosely around Shawn's waist as Shawn's arms snaked their way around Mark's neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Shawn broke free, taking a few steps back from Mark.

"I'm sorry Mark," he said softly as he stepped backwards more, "I can't be with you. I just….can't."

And like that, Shawn turned and left the arena, leaving Mark standing alone in the arena, the cheers of the fans echoing throughout the arena, his pain pounding through him as the one man he truly loved walked out the door, walked out of the WWE, and walked out of Mark's life.


End file.
